The Square 2
by futurejkrowling-x
Summary: The continuation of the story 'The Square'. What's wrong with Danielle?Can Ronnie help her?Can Ronnie and Jack's relationship be saved?Danielle POV. Updated regularly. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**The continuation of my first EastEnders fan fiction 'The Square'. You should probably read 'The Square' before you read this though. As always my first chapter is quite short. Hope you like it! Read and Review!**

**Danielle POV**

**The Square 2**

Chapter 1

It had been three months since I was reunited with Ronnie. I was now living with Ronnie and her fiancée Jack in a typical Walford-style home. The past had been rough but now things were different. We were happy, all of us. Well, mostly...

Even though some things were good right now there was still a lot of problems. A lot of problems for me anyway. I had enormous pressure building on me at the moment due to the business I was attempting to start with Ronnie. And Ronnie was part of another problem. Her and Jack had been fighting like crazy. Ever since they had got engaged it had been problem after problem. It had started with extremely stupid things like leaving the toilet seat up and it had escalated into a much more serious side which included Jack storming out, leaving Ronnie to cry and then returning the next morning to clear things up. Every single fight ended with the two of them apologizing then the next thing you knew they were planning the wedding again! With Ronnie's time being divided between fighting with Jack and planning the wedding there was no time whatsoever for me and our business. This all meant that all the work for the business plus the housework and payments were left on my shoulders. Yes, the pressure was certainly building and it was showing. Everyone could tell...not only me.

That day I headed down to see how the business was going. Ronnie and I had decided to start a business called Mitchells Salon. I wanted myself to be known as a Mitchell now. Part of the family. I had always wanted to open my own hair salon but I had never had the money to do so. That's why Ronnie had offered to help me out financially. It was to make up for all the lost years between us and to celebrate all the years we have ahead of us. But now, thanks to all the problems, Ronnie wasn't pitching in like she had promised. I had brought the subject up many times but Ronnie always 'forgot'. There was a reason for Ronnie pitching in, the reason being that I can't do this by myself. Not yet anyway.

I got out the taxi thanking the driver as I exited the taxi. I put the key in the lock then swung the door open. I took a step inside. "Whoa!" I gasped as I looked around at my surroundings. They had managed to turn a tiny, unwanted dump into a reasonably sized, beautiful hair salon. It had always been my dream to be a hairdresser and finally my dreams were coming true. I smiled happily as the thought crossed my mind. I couldn't wait to tell Ronnie how brilliant the business was starting out..despite the problems.

I arrived home in a great mood after seeing my hair salon. "Ronnie! Mum!" I called out as I skipped into the house.

"No!" I heard Ronnie scream. I heard a loud smash then Jack came storming out of the room.

"Jack?" I called as Jack exited the house in a very bad mood. Suddenly everything went quiet. Silence. A distraught Ronnie walked through the door wiping the tears from her eyes as she came to greet me.

"You shouted?" Ronnie said, grabbing a tissue to dab her eyes.

"Uh..I think you were shouting more than me!" I replied. I was really worried about her. These fights were becoming a daily routine. I wasn't sure how much more Ronnie could handle.

"Look what do you want Danielle?" Ronnie sniffed angrily.

"I..uh..well the..the hair salon's coming along well", I smiled. Even that sounded inappropriate and what I was going to say next wasn't going to make it any better. "There is still one thing I need though.." I admitted.

"What's that?" Ronnie asked still with a little anger in her voice.

"Uh..I need you to put in your share of money so I can get my business up and running!" I said. I sighed as I said this. I could hear myself speak and it came out completely wrong. I could tell how Ronnie was going to react.

"Money? You want money from me?!" Ronnie cried, her voice rising a little louder at every word.

"Uh.." Was all I could really say.

"Oh my god! You want money right now!" Ronnie said as she grabbed her purse. Ronnie began to pull money out her purse frantically. "Well here's your money Danielle! Take it!!" She cried tossing the money in my direction. Suddenly something took over me. I don't know what it was. I suddenly felt all strange. Normally I would just shrug it off but this time I didn't.

"NO! RONNIE I'M NOT TAKING THIS! I'M NOT! I'M..." Suddenly as I began to give Ronnie an earful I heard something. I couldn't explain it. I heard sort of...voices. Someone screamed and then I heard a lot of mumbling voices.

"Danielle?" Ronnie said. "What's going on?" I didn't know what was going on. I was scared.

"Got to go!" I said as I rushed up to my room. I lay on my bed. The voices were still screaming at me. I put a pillow over my head trying to block out the sound but I still heard them...louder than ever. What were they? What was happening?

**Well what's wrong with Danielle? Will Jack and Ronnie's relationship survive? You'll find out the answer to these questions if you continue to read 'The Square 2'. Hope you like it and check out Chapter 2! Please review!!**

**Georgina :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the 2****nd**** Chapter of 'The Square 2'. Hope you like it. Read and Review!**

**Danielle POV**

Chapter 2

"Danielle", I heard Ronnie call softly. I slowly awoke and I opened my eyes to see what was going on.

"Ronnie?" I groaned. I rubbed my eyes sleepily as I attempted to wake myself up.

"Danielle what was all that about last night?" Ronnie asked. I gazed up at her face. She looked worried and concerned.

"Oh it was...nothing! Just felt a little sick. Sorry!" I lied. I didn't want to worry Ronnie. It might be nothing. It might just be something I ate. Whatever it was, I didn't want it causing Ronnie anymore stress. Ronnie was under terrible stress at the moment and I didn't want to add to it.

I got up and got dressed as normal, ready for another day. I was just brushing my hair when all of a sudden I heard it. I heard it again. The mumbling and then the screaming. "Ah!" I screamed as the voices grew louder. I sunk to the floor unaware of anything but the voices. Through my fear and terror I heard footsteps running up the stairs. "Danielle!" I heard Ronnie yell. The voices inside my head grew softer. Softer. Softer. All was normal for two seconds. "STOP HER!" The voice suddenly roared. It almost echoed. I did as I was told and ran up to the door and put all my weight against it. "Danielle! Danielle! Let me in! What's going on?!" Ronnie cried from outside.

"Stop..stop...stop!"The voice continued.

"STOP!"I yelled.

"What?!" Ronnie shouted trying to break her way in to my room. Suddenly the voices stopped. Everything was quiet. I could no longer hear anything except a panicked Ronnie trying to break through. I sunk down to the ground, leaning on the door as I did so. I breathed slowly trying to get my head around this.

"Danielle!" Ronnie continued to yell.

"I'm..I'm fine, Ronnie!" I replied. I got up quickly and opened the door. Ronnie stood facing me with a look of terror on her face.

"Are you OK?!" Ronnie said, out of breath.

"I'm fine", I lied.

"Danielle you don't look fine! You're pale, you're shaking...you look like you've just seen a ghost!" Ronnie argued. She took me by the hand and sat me down on my bed.

"I told you Ronnie I'm fine!"I replied sticking to my version of events.

"I heard you yelling", Ronnie said. I looked at her.

"Did you hear them?" I asked, scared. Ronnie looked at me in bewilderment.

"Heard who? Danielle, I heard you! What...who's them?" Ronnie was confused. I could see it in her eyes as she said this. There was no doubt about it, she had no idea what I was on about. To be honest...neither did I.

"Nothing..." I sighed. I got up, grabbed my coat and headed for the door.

"Danielle this is not nothing! Come back!" Was all I heard from Ronnie before I closed the door on my way out. I needed to figure this out for myself. I needed to know what was happening to me.

I made my way out the house and walked through the stalls. It felt like everyone was staring at me. Everyone knew something was wrong. It was as if they could sense something was wrong. They could sense something about me was abnormal. They could sense it...and I was the only one that couldn't.

I quickly shuffled through the stalls trying to keep my head down and be unnoticed. I needed to find Stacey. My best friend was the only one that might be able to help me through whatever this was. "Stace!" I called as I saw her on the stall.

"Hi Dan!" Stacey replied as she quickly found the change for a customer. " Here's your change. Have a nice day!" Stacey said as she served the customer. She turned back to me. "So what's up Danielle?"

"Well I.." I began. " You know...this and that!" I said, avoiding the subject of whatever was wrong with me. Stacey chuckled.

"I wish my life was that simple!" She joked.

"Yeah..um Stace?" I began, " Have you ever heard...voices?"

"Voices?" Stacey said. She stopped messing with the clothes rack and looked up at me suddenly with all seriousness on her face.

"Never mind! Just a...a dream!" I said quickly. "Hey! Where did that get there?" I asked pointing to the huge poster sign on the wall next to Stacey's stall.

"When did what get where?" Stacey asked, confused.

"The..the poster!" I replied, still pointing at it.

"Danielle...there's no poster there", Stacey said looking at me worryingly.

"It's right...oh my god!" I cried. Was this like the voices? Could only I see this poster?

"Danielle are you feeling OK?" Stacey asked. I laughed weakly and shook my head, confused.

"I..uh..I seriously don't know anymore Stace!" I cried.

"Danielle why don't you come to mine and have a sit down for a second!"

"No!" I argued. "Stacey I have to go now. Sorry!" I ran away from the stall, confused and scared. What was happening to me?!

I ran home at full speed bumping into many people as I did so. "Sorry!" I called back each time I bumped into someone. I didn't dare look back. I just wanted to be in my room. I darted up the stairs to my room as I entered the house. Ronnie, who was making a cup of tea in the kitchen, suddenly rushed to the stairs to meet me.

"Danielle can we talk about before?" Ronnie called.

"No!" I cried.

"Danielle I'm not having you lie to me! I'm coming up there right now, Danielle!" Ronnie argued. I knew for a fact I wasn't going to win this fight but I still put in some effort to argue with her. I rushed into my room slamming the door behind me. I closed my eyes wondering what was going to happen next.

"Danielle!" Ronnie called trying extremely hard to push the door open.

"Please just leave me alone!" I cried. I burst into tears and curled up on my bed so I could cry. At that moment Ronnie managed to get herself into my room.

"What's going on Danielle?" Ronnie asked, suddenly in a soft motherly voice.

"It's just stupid stuff,OK!" I cried. "Can I just have a hug?" Ronnie stroked my hair and then she gave me a hug.

"I'm here for you Danielle. Whatever is wrong I can help you! When you want to tell me what's wrong...I'll be here!" Ronnie said before she left my room. I knew she was there for me. I knew I could tell her. What to tell her...I didn't know.

I pulled myself together then got up and sat at my computer. I logged on and went onto a search engine. I carefully searched my symptoms and I found a page that seemed to have all the information. I clicked on it fearing the worst. The page finally loaded and I began to read the article. _' __Seeing things no one else can see. Hearing things no one else can hear. Feeling controlled by someone else. All these symptoms are symptoms of...'_ I stopped thinking as I read the last word. My heart rate began to beat intensely. The palms of my hands began to get sweaty and I started to panic. _Schizophrenia_. Apparently I had schizophrenia. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think...schizophrenia.

**How is Danielle going to cope with schizophrenia? Will everything be OK? Find out in the 3****rd**** chapter of 'The Square 2'. Hope you liked it! Review please!!**

**Georgina :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the 3****rd**** Chapter of 'The Square 2'. Hope you like it. Read and Review!**

**Danielle POV**

Chapter 3

_Schizophrenia is a brain disease which interferes with normal brain functioning. People who are diagnosed with schizophrenia often experience symptoms such as hallucinations and disorganized speech and thinking. Schizophrenia can cause a person's attitude and personality to change drastically. It's almost as if they are a completely different person. _

_Studies show that schizophrenia is usually passed down genetically however sometimes that is not the case. Schizophrenia can be caused by an abnormality in early development. If a pregnant woman experienced an infection during pregnancy their child is likely to experience schizophrenia. Sometimes a traumatic incident in someone's life can trigger schizophrenia. The exact cause of schizophrenia is unknown. We can only rely on theories._

_Schizophrenia can be treated by using a combination of different treatments. Anti psychotic medicines help plus counselling. People diagnosed with schizophrenia often respond well to counselling._

_A person diagnosed with Schizophrenia should not panic. They should see their GP as soon as possible to receive the treatment they require._

So here I was. Sitting on my bedroom floor reading the piece of paper I had printed out from my computer. I read it over and over, trying to work out if schizophrenia was something I really did have. Something like this was life changing. I had to consider the possibly, I knew I did, but there was no way I could have schizophrenia. There was just no way. All the things that had happened to me were just simply something that hadn't agreed with me. Possibly tiredness. There was just absolutely no way I had schizophrenia. No way.

I continued to read the piece of paper over and over, my mind spinning as I did so. "Danielle! You up here?" I heard Ronnie call from the foot of the stairs. I made a split decision. Hide the paper, throw it away or tell Ronnie? I clutched the piece of paper In my shaking hands. I heard footsteps running up the stairs. Out of nowhere I suddenly found myself counting down. Counting down the time until Ronnie opened the door. _5_. I still stood frozen on the spot as I tried to decide what to do. _4_. My heart began to race and my eyes flicked between the paper and the door. _3_. My mind spun and suddenly I heard a voice.

"You don't have Schizophrenia. Chuck it away!" As always the voice echoed so loud it hurt my ears. I shut my eyes and kept them shut tight in a bid to make the voices go away. _2_. "What are you doing, you idiot?! You don't have Schizophrenia!" The voice continued. I cried weakly trying my best to get them away. No luck. _1_. "Danielle!" They echoed one last time. Frantically I scrunched the paper up and threw it in the rubbish bin. As I did so I heard laughs. Evil laughs. They echoed around my head as the voices did. I put my hands over my ears and squeezed my eyes together so they were shut tight just as Ronnie walked in.

"Danielle?" Ronnie called. I opened one eye and peered up at her before opening the other one. She looked at me, confused. I removed my hands from my ears and looked up at her. I bit my lip in worry as she continued to look at me in complete confusion. "Danielle...what's going on?" Ronnie asked still in confusion.

"Nothing.." I lied.

"You had your -"

"Ronnie why are you here?" I interrupted her.

"Well I'm very sorry if I interrupted something terribly important Danielle. Forgive me if I wanted to make you a cup of tea! Oh how selfish of me!" Ronnie glared sarcastically. I looked into her fiery eyes. She stood in front of me with her arms folded and a facial expression showing her anger and frustration.

"Sorry.." I mumbled. Ronnie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Danielle I have problems of my own as well, OK? Things aren't exactly going smoothly with Jack at the moment and he's considering moving out and It's just awful!" Ronnie confessed. I looked at her, astonished. How could she be so inconsiderate to others feelings? It wasn't just about her!

"Ronnie this isn't all about you! I guarantee my problems are three times worse than yours and if you actually cared about me you wouldn't be going on about yourself 24/7!" I cried. Ronnie looked at me, shocked by my outburst.

"Danielle!" She cried.

"Get out!" I yelled. To my surprise Ronnie did as she was told. She got up and walked out my room without a word. Without complaint. Without caring.

When Ronnie was gone I knew for a fact that I had been wrong. I had been saying she was making out everything was about her when really... _I_ was making out that it was all about _me_. How could I be so stupid? How could I think that? The answer... I couldn't. I didn't feel like myself anymore. Everything I thought was mixed up. Everything wasn't right. I didn't feel like Danielle anymore. I felt as if I was a stranger. A stranger to my own self. The world was somehow scary. When I looked out my bedroom window I no longer saw my home, I saw a scary unknown universe. A universe where strangers walked among me. The clue was in the name. Strangers. How could you trust a stranger? You didn't know what they were thinking or what they were going to do. I was afraid. Afraid of them...afraid of who I'd become.

**Well that was Chapter 3 of 'The Square 2'. I hope you enjoyed it and check out Chapter 4 which will be updated in a day or two! Review Please!!**

**Georgina :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the 4****th**** Chapter of 'The Square 2'. Hope you like it! Read and Review!**

**Danielle POV**

Chapter 4

It was too much. The voices, the visions, everything. I didn't know what to do or who to turn to. Everyday tasks were getting harder and harder to complete. My mind kept spinning and I was unable to decided what to do. I isolated myself from my friends and my family, from my job and The Square...I isolated myself from the world.

That's why it was time to go. Time to just get the hell out of here. Out of Walford forever. No one understood. No one realized the pain I was going through. To be honest, I didn't understand it myself. Ronnie was too stressed out to worry about me. She_ had_ showed some concern for me but overall she was more concerned over others to worry about me. I didn't blame her of course. Ronnie had mountains of pressure on her shoulders. What with Jack and all the businesses, my problems were just adding to the list. Stacey was much the same. She was extremely busy at the moment and through all the pressure she couldn't see that I needed help. I hadn't really given Stacey the chance to help me so I couldn't really blame her. Ronnie and Stacey, the two people closest to me didn't understand at all so now I was going. Leaving. It had to be done and it had to be done just now.

I rushed up to my room and closed the door quietly. I had just heard the voices again but this time they came with a picture. A sort of vision. There was the scream then all of a sudden there was a flash. Following the flash, I saw a man. He was dark...sort of like a shadow. The man held his dark, paw-like hands to his ears, collapsed to the ground then screamed. It flashed between lightening and the man two or three times before it finally stopped and I was freed from what I called my curse'. It was a curse. A curse to me anyway.

I dropped to my knees breathing deeply to stop the shock as I did so. I pulled my suitcase out from beneath my bed and began to pile my clothes into it. My mind spun as I continued to stuff my belongings into the suitcase. When I was done I grabbed my coat, picked up my suitcase and looked around. It no longer looked like my bedroom. It just seemed like a dull, lifeless room...not my bedroom at all. I tore a piece of paper out of my notebook and with a pen, began to write Ronnie a goodbye note. _Ronnie, you're a great mother and my decision has nothing to do with you. I'm glad I found you and we've had a great time but I have to leave now. I don't like leaving you this way but I just have to. There's no easy way to explain it right now. I'll miss you. Love Danielle x._

I made my way downstairs as quiet as a mouse. I placed my note on the table then headed for the door. Thankfully it opened without a sound. Just as I was about to leave I heard voices. I was pretty sure they weren't coming from my head as they felt like they were further away. I listened carefully. It was Ronnie and Jack. I sighed as I realized they were yet again having a fight. Curious, I walked towards the living room where they were fighting. I managed to wedge open the door just by an inch so I could see what was going on. "NO!" I heard Ronnie yell. There was a sudden crash and I could see a vase crashing to the ground.

"NO RONNIE! THIS IS OVER!!" I heard Jack yell. I gasped. I knew they were fighting but I never thought they would break up. To me Ronnie and Jack had always been the perfect couple. I could see them growing old together and setting brilliant examples of a perfect couple to the younger generation. And now all of that was gone. How? How could two people have such a great start and have an ending this bad?

They continued to yell after Jack announced that. It was mainly Ronnie yelling, practically begging Jack to get back together with her. It wasn't everyday I saw Ronnie Mitchell beg. It kind of took me by surprise. There was one last shout of "JACK! JACK YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!" And then Jack came storming out. He whisked past me as if I wasn't there. He opened the door with great force and slammed it shut fiercely. After Jack was gone there was a moment of silence. Complete silence. As the silence continued I peered through the door hoping Ronnie wouldn't notice me. There she was. Ronnie was lying on the floor crying her eyes out. There was a small amount of blood trickling out her right hand, presumably the aftermath of smashing a vase. I continued to look at her. Her face was smeared with tears and running mascara while her hair was the messiest I'd ever seen it. I genuinely felt sorry for her.

I entered the room slowly. As I looked at her, the poor helpless soul on the ground, I immediately felt like she needed me. She needed me to be there for her. I was back in confusion now. "Ronnie?" I called softly. Ronnie gazed up at me clutching her hand. "Here let me help you!" I said as I grabbed a box of tissues from the table. I wrapped some tissues around her hand trying to stop the bleeding. "It's OK!" I reassured her. I hugged her for a minute or two before she pulled back.

"Right..um", Ronnie sniffed as she dabbed her eyes with a tissue.

"Ronnie, you don't need him!" I said trying to make her feel better.

"Well if I don't have him who have I got?!" Ronnie cried.

"Well...you've got me!" I suggested. Ronnie scoffed.

"I wanted him!" Ronnie continued to cry. I looked at her slightly taken aback.

"So...you don't want me?" I asked beginning to get upset.

"I never said that Danielle!" Ronnie snapped back.

" You implied it!" I argued.

"Oh my god Danielle! Just get out of here! I don't need you here right now!" Ronnie snapped.

"No problem!" I muttered.

I exited the room and grabbed my suitcase. I saw a knife lying innocently on the worktop. 'For safety' I thought as I grabbed the knife and slipped it into my bag. I exited the house slamming the door behind me. I kept walking. I wasn't sure where I was going and I wasn't sure what I was going to do. All I knew was that I had to get out of here.

I found a place later that day. It was quite far from Walford. I had no money and I knew nobody in the area so I was on the streets. I was living on the streets. It was beginning to get dark now and I sat or a bench in the middle of a park. I rummaged around in my bag searching for a small blanket and as I continued to rummage I suddenly struck my hand on something. I pulled my hand out in pain. I was bleeding. I had cut my hand on the knife. The injury wasn't serious but It was extremely painful. I let out a cry of pain and I pulled the locket from my neck. I opened it, still in pain. I gazed down at the picture of Ronnie. My mum. I wished she was here with me. I wished things could have been different. I needed Ronnie and I was sure she needed me...or did she?

**Well that was Chapter 4 of 'The Square 2'. What will happen to Danielle now? Find out in Chapter 5 which will be updated soon. Thanks for reading. Review please!!**

**Georgina =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the 5****th**** Chapter of 'The Square 2'. Hope you like it. Read and Review!**

**Danielle POV**

Chapter 5

"Kick it!" I heard someone shout. I awoke suddenly as I heard the person. I sleepily opened my eyes and pulled myself up so I was sitting upright on the park bench. I rubbed my eyes dreamily and looked around. The blurriness in my eyes faded and the picture of a beautiful sunny day emerged. I looked across the park and I saw a little boy with his dad. "Kick it!" The little boy shouted again as his dad built up the tension by taking a slow motion kick.

I continued to look around the park, most of my senses working as I did so. Seeing the happy children and their families, smelling the freshly cut grass and feeling the gorgeous heat off the park bench. It wasn't every day that we got such a beautiful day. As I was sitting and smiling at everything beautiful on this gorgeous day I suddenly realized the situation. As my current situation dawned on me, my happy smile quickly turned into a moody frown. I had woke up to such a lovely, problem-free day I had forgotten the fact that I was in the middle of several problems and no matter how lovely the weather, my day wasn't going to be so lovely.

I sighed deeply then I hauled myself up off the bench. I quickly dusted the specks of dirt off my clothes. You always hear of people living on the street and to be honest most of us worry a little but then sigh and think 'Oh they'll be OK'. It's not that simple. Not at all. Most of us, and I'm one of them, don't realize how tough it is for people who live on the streets. It's cold, it's scary and it's not safe. There was many times when I found myself jumping behind the bench in fear of the drunk people who walked past at three o'clock in the morning. I was born in an environment where I never met many drunk people and when I did meet them I was extremely intimidated by them. Yes, even one night on the street is not easy. Definitely not.

I gathered up my belongings and dusted the remaining dirt off my bag. Then I quickly removed my hood from my head and strolled across the park. I smiled at the little boy and his dad as I crossed the park in an attempt to look like someone who didn't have possible schizophrenia, family troubles and business troubles. I was pretty sure the business was more on Ronnie's shoulders now though as I was no longer in Walford and Ronnie probably didn't want me to be part of a business she had paid half for anyway.

I headed over to the abandoned play park trying to avoid the muddy ground as I did so. The abandoned play park had once been an essential place for children to play. When you took a child to the play park you were guaranteed to see them smile and laugh. The play park supplied this fun and friendly environment for almost a year and a half before vandals came along and destroyed it. It wasn't just the play park they destroyed at that point, it was the children's happiness. Everyone tried to chip in and save the park but before long everyone decided there was nothing anyone could do to save the park. So now here it was. The park that once was a child's paradise was now a rusty, old, abandoned dump.

It hit me hard as I saw the play park. The reason being, I was one of the children whose happiness got crushed. Before my adoptive mum died me and my adoptive family would go down to the play park every holiday. It brought an incredible joy to me and it brought my parents joy to see me so happy. And then it got wrecked. Dreams got wrecked. My dreams. I gazed at the play park in awe. It was hard to come to terms with all the emotions spinning through my head. The good memories, the bad ones and it's current state.

Later that day I awoke again on a bench. A different bench this time. The old, rusty bench which was positioned in the play park. "Whaa.." I muttered sleepily.

"Must of dozed off sleepy head!" I heard someone say. An obviously drunk teenager was in front of me, laughing. I jumped back in shock. As I did so I suddenly noticed more teenagers. A whole gang of them. All drunk, all laughing.

"Leave me alone!" I cried as I made an attempt to escape.

"Hold up there!" The tall ginger one said. He put his hand on my shoulder trying to stop me from getting away. I wrestled him off, scared. The tall one laughed and then his gang began to laugh with him. "Look at her she's scared!" A boy at the back laughed.

"I'm not scared!" I argued in a shaky voice. I looked around trying to find a place to run to. As I looked back towards the gang I suddenly saw what the tall ginger one was holding. A knife. Seeing the knife I screamed. I cried out, screaming my head off.

"What's wrong Danielle?" The tall ginger one said tauntingly. Somehow his head was drifting around me and his voice was strange. I continued to scream, regardless.

"Danielle!" I heard a familiar voice shout. It was Ronnie!

"Ronnie!" I yelled running towards her.

"Danielle! What are you doing out here?" Ronnie cried. "Why are you shaking?"

"Can't you see them?" I cried, still shaking.

"See who?" Ronnie replied, confused.

"Them!" I pointed to them.

"Danielle...there's no one there!" As Ronnie said this the gang somehow faded away. I gasped.

"Ronnie...help me!" I begged. I needed help, I really did.

"Whatever it is, Danielle, I'll help you!" Ronnie said. " But you have to come home!"

"How did you know where to find me?" I asked, completely off subject.

"I called your dad and he said this was one of your favourite places", Ronnie explained. "But that doesn't matter, Danielle!" I looked at her wondering what she was going to say next. "Danielle! Please come home! I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you. From now on, my main priority Is going to be you. You and you alone. Will you? Come home?"

**Will Danielle go home? Find out in the 6****th**** Chapter of 'The Square 2' which will be updated soon! Hope you liked this chapter. Review please!!**

**Georgina =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the 6****th**** Chapter of 'The Square 2'. Hope you like it. Read and Review!**

**Danielle POV**

Chapter 6

I stood there wondering what to do, what to say. What _could_ I say right now? I could say the obvious thing which would be yes. If I said yes I would be doing what I wanted but there was also another side to that answer. If I said yes it meant that at first it would be simple. Wonderfully simple. But what happens when Ronnie gets stressed out again? What if Jack worms his way back into her life? What would happen then?

On the other hand if I said no the consequences would still be awful. I would be preventing myself from difficult situations with Ronnie but at the same time the decision would cause a huge rift between me and Ronnie. Ronnie was not an easy person to get round. If I decided I didn't want Ronnie in my life it would definitely mean a few weeks, a few months or possibly a few years of Ronnie not communicating with me. I couldn't handle that. I wasn't that strong.

I continued to stand there fixed to the spot. My mind spinning and the pressure building. "Danielle?" Ronnie said as she noticed I was staring into space. I looked at her still speechless.

"Why are you like this?" I asked completely off subject.

"Like what?" Ronnie replied, confused.

"You've changed!" I announced. That was another thing that made me unsure of what to answer. This wasn't Ronnie at all. Ronnie was strong, confident and never resorted to begging...but here she was. Ronnie was begging for me to come home. I couldn't get my head around it. I expected her to maybe leave it a little while then decide she must try and find me but Ronnie barely waited a day. If Ronnie did find me I expected her to give me a speech about how inappropriate it was to just run off on her like that and then explain that if I wanted to come home it was completely my choice. That was Ronnie Mitchell...this on the other hand was not the Ronnie Mitchell I knew.

"Changed?" Ronnie said still completely confused.  
"You're not normally like this!" I cried.

"Well neither are you, Danielle! I can't just sit here and watch you turn into someone completely different!" Ronnie snapped back.

"Funny you should say that..." I began, "Because I've been watching you do that exact thing for weeks now", I informed her. There was a pause as Ronnie looked at me as if I was crazy. I continued to face the ground. I wasn't prepared to look at Ronnie. I could already sense the look of hatred in her face.

"I'm not changing Danielle", Ronnie replied softly.  
"You are!" I snapped. Ronnie sighed.

"Things have just really got on top of me lately and I just..." Ronnie sighed.

"See! There you go again! One minute you act like I'm your worst enemy then the next it is as if we've been best friends for years!" I cried. Ronnie put her head in her hands and sighed. I could see her fighting back the tears.

"Danielle I'm not going to discuss this here anymore! Either come home and we can help each other or just don't bother!" Ronnie snapped.

The thing with me is that I've always been curious. Curious of everything. If TV shows were left on cliff hangers then I was always the first one to find out the ending before the next show aired. So when Ronnie said this I was curious to know what was wrong with her. I wanted to know the real reason she was being so strange. And since my curiosity took over me I just HAD to find out!

"Yes!" I replied.

"Yes?" Ronnie's face broke into a smile. "You'll really come home?"

"Yes I will!" I agreed with a smile. Ronnie hugged me and then we got into the car.

As Ronnie pulled in to the parking space I immediately felt the need to hurry out the car and get inside as quickly as possible. As I exited the car I suddenly felt as if everyone was staring again. It surprised me when I started to feel that, Ronnie sped up and shuffled me into the house quicker.

I entered the house still feeling very self conscious. Ronnie slammed the door shut and locked it once I had got in the house. Ronnie walked through to the kitchen and I followed her as if I was her shadow. "OK sit down Danielle", Ronnie said as she pointed towards the chair. I immediately did as I was told and sat down. Ronnie took a seat on the chair opposite me. I could feel the tension in the room and I lowered my head as if that would make it go away. No luck.

For a few minutes Ronnie and I just sat there. We didn't speak. I kept my head down and watched Ronnie out the corner of my eye. I could see that she was struggling to tell me whatever she was eager to say. Ronnie bit her lip and sighed. Hearing her sigh, I lifted my head up so I was looking straight at her. "Um...Danielle?" Ronnie said breaking the silence.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I need to tell you something", Ronnie told me.

"Yes I realized, Ronnie. That's why we're here!" I snapped, tired with the tension and small talk. I regretted it as soon as I said it. Ronnie was snappier than ever at the moment and I knew this was the type of thing that would anger her. This time, to my surprise, my tone didn't anger her.

"It's actually quite important", Ronnie continued, ignoring my snappy remark. I looked at her suddenly even more curious than before. I continued to look at her, trying to somehow tell her to just tell me and get it over with. The tension somehow returned and there were a couple minutes of awkward silence.

I finally decided I couldn't take it anymore and broke the awkward silence. "Ronnie what is it?" I asked. I said it in a soft tone this time making sure I didn't say it in an angry tone like I did before. Ronnie sighed deeply.

"I'll show you", Ronnie replied. I watched as she grabbed her bag from the table and started rummaging around inside it. I watched her, not knowing what to expect. Suddenly Ronnie pulled out pills. As she did so, possibilities spun round in my head making me extremely confused. Was she a drug addict? Did she have an illness? And as these possibilities floated around in my head It suddenly dawned on me why Ronnie had the pills. How had I not realized this before? As I put the pieces together in my head it all suddenly became obvious. Obvious that Ronnie now needed my help more than ever. I needed her and she needed me.

**What's wrong with Ronnie? Find out this and more in the next chapter of 'The Square 2' which will be updated very soon! Hope you liked it! Review please!! **

**Georgina =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the 7****th**** Chapter of 'The Square 2'. Hope you like it! Read and Review!**

**Danielle POV**

Chapter 7

I didn't speak. I couldn't. I watched as Ronnie twiddled the pills in her hand for a second. I watched her, judging her expression as I did so. It looked as if she was ashamed. Ashamed to have what she had. I could understand it. I knew as well as she did what it did to you. The power it could have over you. The hurt and confusion it could cause you.

Ronnie slowly gazed up so she was facing me. She looked at me for a second. Speechless. Unsure of what to say next. She watched me closely for a few seconds as both of us judged each other's expressions. Suddenly Ronnie's expression changed. She began to stutter, somehow unable to find the words she needed. "Danielle it-it's not...I'm not a drug addict!" Ronnie tried to convince me.

"I...I know", I reassured her. I hadn't realized I had been sending her that impression. Ronnie looked at me, confused.

"Do you...do you know?" Ronnie asked. She seemed to be afraid. Afraid of my reaction. All this time I had thought Ronnie didn't care about me when really she did. Ronnie was so afraid to admit it. Possibly more afraid than me.

"I think I have some idea", I hinted. Ronnie watched me closely. I continued to keep myself strong. There was no way I was just going to break down into tears as the stress and tension became too much. I peered into Ronnie's eyes. She seemed like she needed someone to egg her on. Someone to give her a push in the right direction.

"It's ok", I reassured her. "You can tell me". Ronnie swallowed hard, fighting back the tears.

"Um..." Ronnie began. Already she was struggling. I didn't blame her. "I'm schizophrenic", she admitted. I felt a sense of both fear and relief as she said this. The fear being the fact that she was schizophrenic as I had expected but also the relief which was due to the fact that I now had someone to talk to. I know knew that Ronnie would understand. Ronnie would understand what I was going through. I could get help.

There was a few seconds of silence after Ronnie's revelation. Both of us were trying to come to terms with everything. I was unsure of what to say. Should I tell Ronnie what was going on? Should I tell her I was worried I might have schizophrenia? "Um...Ronnie?" I said. I gulped nervously.

"Yes?" Ronnie replied.

"I think I might have schizophrenia too", I admitted. I watched her nervously, worried how she might react.

"Well what...what makes you think that, Danielle?" Ronnie questioned. She refused to make eye contact with me and that made me feel more worried than necessary.

"Well I've being seeing these...things", I began, "And hearing them too...It's like they stalk me. Sort of...haunt me", I explained. Ronnie looked at me for a second. "Do you get things like that?" I asked her. I could see that she didn't want to hear this. It was almost like denial.

"Sometimes..." Ronnie admitted. "I wouldn't worry about it Danielle. It's probably nothing!" Saying this, Ronnie got up from her chair and began to raid the cupboards.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making a sandwich. You want one?" Ronnie replied.

"Wait...what?!" I gasped. Her attitude towards the situation shocked me. Why couldn't she face it? Why couldn't she help me? I needed her to help me. "You can't just drop this whole thing!" I yelled. "I need to know! I'm scared Ronnie! Please help me!" I begged bursting into tears as I spoke. Ronnie suddenly stopped chopping the ham she was putting on her sandwich and sighed. She turned around slowly to face me. I saw her face almost crumble as she saw my poor face. "Please?"

Ronnie reluctantly sat back down at the table. She sighed deeply as she did so. "Why do you think this is probably nothing?" I asked, picking up the conversation again.

"It's just...I was just unlucky", Ronnie told me.

"Unlucky?" I was confused.

"It's just...well how would you know, Danielle?" Ronnie questioned.

"I read this article-" I was cut off by Ronnie.

"Articles don't tell you anything! They lie! Everyone lies!" Ronnie yelled.

"It said it could get passed down genetically!" I cried trying to make my voice overpower hers.

"Danielle, trust me! You're fine!" Ronnie said. I was really, really confused. Why was Ronnie being so distant? Why was she in so much denial? Why?

"Ronnie!" I sighed. "Please consider for just one minute that I might have schizophrenia. What do I do? Do I get some kind of drug? Do I get them?" I pointed to Ronnie's pills on the table.

"Yes. But they don't work, Danielle. That's why I don't take them".

"What?!" I gasped. Suddenly I understood. I understood why she was being so distant. She wasn't taking her medication. This was bad. Ronnie needed my help...possibly more than I needed her help.

**Will Ronnie be ok? And what's in store next? Find out in chapter 8 of 'The Square 2'. Hope you liked it! Review please!!**

**Georgina =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the 8****th**** Chapter of 'The Square 2'. Hope you like it! Read and Review!**

**Danielle POV**

Chapter 8

_When a schizophrenic refuses to take their medication complications can occur. The schizophrenic's psychotic symptoms will return full-force and will put the schizophrenic's life through the emotional difficulty it went through before beginning to take the medication they need. This person will begin to go through depression, paranoia and many other symptoms all over again. Schizophrenics __must never__ alter or refuse to continue to take their medication._

That was the first thing I did. I looked up some more articles on schizophrenia. Not only for Ronnie but for myself as well. I was trying my best not to be selfish while Ronnie was going through such an emotional time but I couldn't help it. When I saw Ronnie looking like such a complete mess it scared me. The fact that Ronnie now could be me later scared the hell out of me. That's the reason I literally sped upstairs as fast as I possibly could as soon as I had got my head around Ronnie's revelation. This was hard. Dealing with this was hard.

I sat quietly in my room for fifteen minutes. I didn't speak. I didn't move. I just thought. I thought to myself about Ronnie, about schizophrenia, about everything. I kept listening out for any sudden noises or movements as I thought. I bit my nails nervously trying to fight back the tears. To my surprise there were no sounds. No movements either.

I kept listening intently. For some reason I was hoping to hear something. Anything. 'Come on Danielle! Pull yourself together!' I thought to myself. I knew I had to do exactly that. I wiped the tears from my eyes and pulled myself up, struggling as I did so. I brushed the excess dirt from the floor off my jumper and jeans then peered into the mirror. Red eyes, puffy eyes and running mascara. 'Great look!' I groaned to myself. I ignored my awful look and slowly and quietly made my way out my room. As quiet as a mouse, I tip-toed downstairs trying not to make a noise. Everything was silent and I didn't want to be the one to break the silence.

I finally got downstairs without making a noise and peered into each room as I made my way through the house. "Danielle?" I heard a voice behind me. I spun round in a sudden shock.

"Oh! Ronnie!" I said my heart beating intensely as I got over the fright. "I need to talk to you again". I walked into the kitchen where Ronnie was sitting and sat beside her. Remarkably Ronnie didn't look as bad as she had when I'd left her. Before, she had looked exactly like how I look now. Red eyed, puffy eyed and with running mascara. Now, Ronnie looked as if she'd just stepped out of a beauty salon. Despite my curiosity in Ronnie's looks I decided there were bigger things to comment about at the moment.

"What is it Danielle?" Ronnie's looks may have changed but her attitude definitely hadn't. I looked at her slightly offended by her tone. I shook it off quickly, determined not to hold a grudge.

"I'm sorry for running out on you before, Ronnie! It just...took me by surprise I guess", I apologised. Ronnie gazed up at me. Her eyes were dull and meaningless. She looked depressed –and not the kind you joke about. She looked seriously depressed. There was no smile on her face, just a continuous dull frown plastered onto her. It was as if Ronnie had entered hell. A hell where she thought there was no escape. I knew I could fix that. I knew I could convince her that if she put her mind to it, she could get out of this hell forever.

"Is that it?" Ronnie snapped back.

"No...I actually wanted to tell you that you are making one of the biggest mistakes of your life!"

"Excuse me?!" Ronnie straightened her back so she was sitting upright.

"You have to take your medication, Ronnie! I know it seems as if there's no getting out of this now but if you take your medication you can get out of this hell hole!" I tried to convince her. She didn't reply. She focused her eyes back on the table and continued to stare into space motionlessly.

"Look!" I lifted up a mirror that was lying stray on the table and held it up to Ronnie's face. "Look at yourself! You look depressed, Ronnie! Do you really want to look like this for the rest of your life?" Still there was no response.

"Ugh! Fine Ronnie! If I, your own daughter, can't get this through to you I'll find someone that will!" I snapped angrily. Patience was never one of my strong points...I was well aware of that.

I grabbed my coat from the coat rack and stormed out, frustrated. "Wait Danielle! Who are you going to find?" Ronnie yelled after me.

"You'll see!" I called back. I continued to make my way out the house and across the square, full of determination (something of which I never usually had much of). I continued on until I eventually found the house I was looking for. I banged three sharp knocks on the door and a few seconds later the door was opened. "Danielle!"

He was surprised to see me, I could tell. I could tell it from his voice, the way he looked, I knew he probably didn't want to see Ronnie's daughter at the moment after all I was the one thing that would remind him most of Ronnie. "Jack!" I smiled trying to act like nothing was wrong. "Can I come in?" I didn't even wait for him to answer. I rudely pushed past him and strolled through his house as if I lived there.

"What is it Danielle?" Jack's face was slightly confused. I could see why. It's not every day Danielle Jones strolls through your house with the biggest smile on her face...there is always a complication.

"Well I kind of need your help".

"Really?" Jack's face looked kind of smug after I told him that. Was I really getting that predictable?

"Yes. Well it's not me you need to help...well it is but not just now! It's Ronnie you need to help right now!" I explained.

"Ronnie? What's wrong with her? Is she ok?" From those questions I now realized that Jack was still very in love with Ronnie. Whatever had happened between them must have taken a lot for Jack to actually say 'this is over'. I could see now that saying those awful three words didn't just hurt Ronnie, it hurt Jack deeply as well.

"She hasn't been taking her medication".

"Medication?"

"You don't know?!" I was alarmed. I thought Ronnie of all people would have told Jack about her schizophrenia.

"What's wrong with her?!" Jack was suddenly worried sick. His face had gone pale and he was getting very irritated.

"She has schizophrenia!"

"Schizophrenia?!" Jack was now in complete shock. I ignored him though.

"You need to help her, Jack!" I begged. "Please?"

**Will Jack help Ronnie? And if so, will Jack be able to provide Ronnie with the help she needs? And what about Danielle? What will happen with Danielle's problems? Find out in Chapter 9 of 'The Square 2'. Hope you liked it. Review please!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the 9****th**** Chapter of 'The Square 2'. Hope you like it. Read and Review!**

**Danielle POV**

Chapter 9

It wasn't like I wanted Jack's help. It was more that I had no other choice. I hated Jack for what he had done to Ronnie, all the pain and hurt he had caused her, but I couldn't let that stand in the way of Ronnie's needs. She needed Jack. It wasn't an option, it wasn't a thought, it was a fact. I knew she needed him and there was no way I could handle this on my own. That's the reason I went over there. Not for Jack, not for me, but for Ronnie. For my mum.

I knew how much Jack loved her from the moment he agreed to come back to the house and help her. He ran out of the house at full speed while I rushed after him trying desperately to catch up with him. He advanced across the square seemingly oblivious to anything else but Ronnie's safety. I trailed behind him acting like a nervous wreck.

When I eventually arrived back at the house Jack was already inside. I shot through the door at what I thought was a quick pace. I rushed through the hallway trying to find Jack and Ronnie. There was no sign of them downstairs. Panicking, I bolted upstairs, tripping on every second stair as I did so. I quickly checked every upstairs room for Ronnie and Jack. No sign of either. "Ronnie!" I heard a familiar voice yell from downstairs. I quickly darted downstairs at an unbelievably fast pace and as I turned off of the stairs I bumped into someone. "Ouch!" I shrieked as my face went crashing into the person. I looked up, shocked. It was Jack.

"Jack! Where's Ronnie?" I asked, confused.

"I can't find her!" Jack's face looked scared. Scared for Ronnie. "I thought you said she was here Danielle!"

"I did! She was here! I swear!" I tried desperately to convince Jack I was right.

"Well where could she have gone, Danielle?" I thought for a second. Ronnie wasn't the sort of person to just run off to somewhere unknown. She usually had a reason for going to that specific place.

"What place does she really like? Or even feel safe in?" I asked. Jack looked at me in deep thought. Where _could_ she have gone?

Both of us stayed in deep thought for a few more seconds. "I honestly don't know!" Jack explained, breaking the silence. 'Damn!' I thought to myself. Truthfully I didn't know where she could have gone either. Then it struck me.

Ronnie would want a place not too familiar but also a place that was slightly unfamiliar to her. I knew exactly where it would be.

"Get in the car!"

I rushed out the house and into the passenger seat of the car. Jack got in the driver's seat only a few seconds later. He started the car quickly then turned to face me. "Where are we going?"

"The abandoned play park".

"Where's that?" Jack looked at me, frustrated.

"Just drive!" I ordered.

I kept my eyes fixed on my surroundings at all times. Ronnie being at the abandoned play park was only a theory. She could easily be somewhere else. Anywhere else. By the time we got to the second roundabout I had fully explained the directions to the abandoned play park. Jack knew where he was going and if everything went to plan we would find Ronnie in no time. Hopefully...

I stared out of the car window trying not to get distracted. I was the type of person who easily got distracted. Although if I put all my effort into concentrating on one specific thing I could do it, at the same time the littlest things could distract me. A song on the radio I really liked, people walking on the pavements, all of those could distract me. That's the reason why I was putting one hundred and ten percent into concentrating at the moment.

I concentrated and concentrated. I watched everyone and everything. I watched the person who ran after their bus when it began to leave unexpectedly, I watched the gossipers having their daily gossip next to the shopping centre and I even saw teenagers exchanging what looked like drugs. Usually I wouldn't like to just sit back and watch that sort of thing happen. If this had been any other day I would have forced Jack to stop the car immediately but Ronnie's wellbeing was much more important at the moment. I rested my arm against the car window and continued to gaze out. And then suddenly I saw her. I saw the tall, blonde figure which was Ronnie. I couldn't believe it!

"Jack! Stop the car it's her!" I shrieked trying to force the car door open.

"What?!" Jack swung the car into a nearby parking space fiercely. A few drivers beeped their car horns angrily at us. I got thrown against the front window as Jack forced the car to a grinding stop. At the same time, Jack and I exited the car. I got out and looked around trying to find Ronnie again.

"There!" I yelled, pointing at Ronnie. I ran at full speed towards her. For some reason I felt everything going slightly in slow motion. The noise of the crowd faded away as I pushed past people rudely. Suddenly it was just me and Ronnie I could here. I heard myself breathing deeply. "Ronnie!" I stretched out my hand towards her as I approached her. Ronnie smiled. It wasn't Ronnie's smile. It was a strange, twisted smile. I noticed something was different and began to slow down. Ronnie laughed slowly and as she did so I suddenly saw her fade away. I screeched to a halt as my mind spun. I watched as the last of Ronnie faded away. She faded and faded until there was nothing left but blackness.

I turned around to Jack. I was unsure of what had happened. Somehow things were still going in slow motion. I felt my head spinning faster and faster. I sunk to my knees as I felt the world crumbling beneath me. I tried to get myself up. I couldn't. There was only one thing I could think of. Schizophrenia...

**So what will happen in Chapter 10? Will they find Ronnie? Will Danielle be ok? Find out in Chapter 10! Thanks for reading! Please keep reviewing me!!**

**Georgina =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the 10****th**** Chapter of 'The Square 2'. Hope you like it! Read and Review Please!**

**Danielle POV**

Chapter 10

'There's one thing you must understand and that is life is not always a fairytale. Everybody has points in their lives which send them through hell but that doesn't last forever. You have to be strong, princess! Be strong and I promise...I promise everything will work out for the best!' Memories flooded back to me of my family. Not my real family, my adoptive family. My dad, to be specific. When my adoptive mum died I was distraught. It was true; my life had been a fairytale up until that point. My life had been carefree, fun and well...a fairytale! That's why the death of my mum hit me hard. I didn't see it coming. I was living in this perfect little world with no worries and no fear and then all that came crashing down. I remember being at the hospital, watching the nurses glance over every couple of seconds while whispering. I could tell it wasn't going to end well but at the same time, I didn't want to face the facts.

That's when they came in. They walked into the room, sat me and my dad down and they explained that my adoptive mother had passed away. That's why my dad gave me that speech. I remember just sitting there unable to come to terms with the fact that my mother, or who I thought was my mother at the time, had passed away. "You promise? How do you know something like this won't happen again? How can you tell?" I remember questioning my dad like that. Tears pouring down my face and my head buzzing with the continuous words of 'I'm sorry...she's passed on'. At that point my dad sighed.

"I can't tell what the future will hold, princess. But as long as you always keep that in mind and stay strong whenever you feel like your world is falling apart...you'll be fine". My dad always knew the right thing to say. He always knew just the right time to say it. One of a kind was what my adoptive dad was. No one else could take that away from him.

Maybe that's why. Maybe that's why I'm lying here on the ground unable to move, knowing that the all the shoppers and passersby are staring at me, thinking I'm crazy and all I can think of is my dad's speech. 'Stay strong and I promise...I promise everything will work out for the best'. That last sentence in particular buzzed around my brain uncontrollably as I lay on the ground screaming out. The noises and voices rattled around my head as if they had been blessed with a mind of their own. Unlike last time these voices were hard to make out. Somehow they seemed jumbled up. It was as if someone was playing a rap song in my head and they had sped up the pace so you could no longer hear the words clearly, just a jumbled up mess. What made it even harder this time was not only the jumbled words but the fact that the voices were accompanied by instrumental sounds. Drums, to be exact. Deafening, thunderous drums banging in my head as if they were real. It was like someone was taking drumsticks and continuously smashing my head with them as if I was the base of the drum. I tried to look up but all I could see was blurriness. I couldn't see anything. Not that I wanted to though, as I could already sense the humiliation of seeing all those people staring down at me. I squeezed my eyes shut tight and grasped my head with the palms of my hands hoping the noises and voices would stop. Unfortunately they didn't.

I sunk to the ground again and just lay there. Jack, or what I thought was Jack, nudged me continuously, trying to knock me back to my senses. I heard a worried Jack shout, "Can we get a blanket over here and someone call an ambulance, will you?!" I couldn't help but admire Jack's bravery. Here was me, lying on the ground seemingly in some sort of breakdown, schizophrenic or something of the sort and there was Jack, brave as can be, helping me as much as he could. I felt a cool breeze of air before a blanket was chucked over me. Jack wrapped it around me to keep me warm. "Danielle, can you move?" He asked. I was in too much pain to reply, mental pain. I was in no physical pain whatsoever but the pain of the drums and the voices seemed like it could be enough to kill me. Jack, realizing I was in no position to respond, slowly lifted me upright. Somehow as I was lifted the drumming got louder and the power of the voices got stronger. I let out a cry of mental pain and fear as this happened. Jack immediately stopped lifting me and laid me back down on the ground as I had been before. I heard gasps of, "Oh my god! Is she alright?" and, "Where the hell is that ambulance when you need it?!" All of which didn't bother me at the moment.

As I lay there, fearing for my life, I suddenly heard another noise, a more real noise this time though. I heard the siren of the ambulance. My brain buzzed as I wondered if the siren noise was real or if it was just my psychotic imagination. "Ok Dan! The ambulance is here now! Everything's going to be fine! It's going to be fine!" Jack reassured me. That made it seem more real. That definitely meant I wasn't just imagining this.

I heard a bunch of hustling and bustling and then someone, I don't know who, lifted me up and I was carried, presumably over to the ambulance. I knew it was definitely the ambulance when I heard the door get slammed shut and then it was just me in there, possibly with Jack, I didn't know. I sat in there wondering, thinking, although it was hard to think at this particular moment in time. I knew who I needed right now. I knew who could help me. Ronnie. But she wasn't here, was she? The thought of her being gone made me feel sick. It was true; I needed her. 'Ronnie...' I whispered to myself, 'Wherever you are...I need you...please help me!'

**Well that was Chapter 10 of 'The Square 2'. If you want to find out what happens to Danielle and if Ronnie comes back you should check out Chapter 11! Thanks for reading! Also please don't forget to Review!! **

**Georgina =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the 11****th**** Chapter of 'The Square 2'. Hope you like it! Read and Review please!**

**Danielle POV**

Chapter 11

It all happened fast. Maybe too fast. Being transported from the ambulance to the hospital was all a blur. The whole way there I kept my eyes shut tight. There was, to be honest, no need to open them as I was sure it wasn't going to make any difference. It wasn't going to make any difference to the screaming, the jumbled words and violent drumming being continuously played repeatedly through my head. Nothing was going to make a difference. I had no hope in anything at that moment. There was no need for anything. There was no need to go on...

I opened my eyes cautiously when we were, presumably, at the hospital. I had heard the many voices of people around me, some whispering, some shouting, I heard them all. Somehow those voices drowned out the screaming and drumming in my head so all I could hear was the voices of busy workers or the crying of injured children. That's when I began to carefully open one eye. Things were still blurry but thankfully the blurriness was slowly dying off. I opened the other eye gingerly. Now with two eyes the blurriness was definitely begging to fade. I looked around nervously. People, all kinds, were rushing around the hospital, some doctors, others patients. I witnessed the sadness, the nervousness and the joy that floated around the room. The sadness of poor people who lost their loved ones, the nervousness of the people who feared they would lose the people they love and the joy of the people who's loved ones had survived.

It was true; I had tried my best to avoid hospitals after the death of my adoptive mother. The memories of the day she passed on were truly awful. No words could describe the pain I went through that day, and the pain that was yet to come. Being here, being at this hospital was enough to bring the memories flooding back. My eyes flickered suddenly towards an empty room. There, in that room, somehow my mind recreated the figures of me, my adoptive dad and the nurses. My dad slouched uncomfortably on the chair with me on the edge of my seat waiting for the news. Again, I could see the nurses whispering and then they said those awful words. The words that almost tore me apart. As I looked on in horror to my recreation of the past I could almost feel the strength of my dad gripping my hand as the nurses told us my mother had passed on. A tear trickled down my cheeks as I relived the madness of that day. My eyes flickered away from the room again. From then I thought of the hospital as a place of death. I had convinced myself no good could come of entering a hospital. The hospital was evil. That's why being back here made it feel as though something bad would happen. Something evil. The thought gave me a lump in my throat and made me feel drastically sick. Yes, no good could come from being here and that thought terrified me deeply.

The nurse wheeled me into an empty room after my check-up. The doctor hadn't said a word to me, which I considered extremely rude. As I arrived in the room I began to feel extremely worried. There were no pictures on the wall like when I was a child. The bright colourful drawings created by willing school children were not on display. The walls were a dull grey shade, not the bright yellow or red I had always remembered. I wasn't stupid, I knew those kind of rooms were only for young children, but there was something about them that made you feel safe. Maybe it was the pictures with the design of suns or fairies painted on them, or maybe it was the walls being such a bright colour, no matter what was wrong, they made you smile. These walls, grey and dull, did not make you smile. The room was literally empty. There were only a couple of chairs and a desk. It definitely did not make me feel comfortable or safe, for that matter.

The doctor walked in to the room without a word and took a seat on the chair behind the desk. I was asked by the nurse to remove myself from the wheelchair and take a seat on the chair in front of the desk. She also added, "As long as you feel steady enough". I felt as though my balance was definitely steady enough now so I got up and made my way to the chair. Sure enough, I wobbled a little before properly finding my balance again. The nurse looked at me, ready to advise me to sit back down.

"I'm fine!" I reassured her politely. The nurse nodded and smiled and wheeled the wheelchair out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.

"Take a seat, Danielle", the doctor said in his gruff voice. I gingerly made my way over to the chair and sat myself down. The doctor fiddled with some pieces of paper on the desk before finally sorting himself out. He looked at me closely before finally speaking. "Ok Danielle, you ready?"

"What are you going to do?" I asked warily. I didn't trust this doctor one bit.

"It's just a simple mental state examination". I looked at him, confused.

"What do I have to do?"

"Just answer these simple routine questions, Danielle. It is fine, I promise!" He attempted to reassure me. I nervously fiddled with the sleeves of my jumper. "Ok, Danielle. What kind of symptoms have you been experiencing?"

"Well...I've been hearing stuff..." I muttered. The doctor wrote this down on his sheet of paper.

"Are you writing that down?" I was confused.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" The doctor looked as though he wanted to make me angry.

"I thought this was supposed to be confidential!" I snapped, angrily. The doctor looked at me as though I had said something that may lead him further to a pot of gold. He shifted his gaze away from me, focused on the piece of paper and began writing again. I rose myself from the chair in protest.

"YOU CAN'T- " I was cut off suddenly as I heard the door opening.

"Excuse me, doctor. I have a person insisting she accompanies Danielle in the mental state examination", the nurse explained. Someone wanting to accompany me? Who could it be? Jack maybe?

"Who is it?" The doctor asked. The nurse glanced at her sheet of paper.

"A Miss Veronica Mitchell, doctor".

"Ronnie?!" I was amazed. Ronnie was here?

"Bring her in", the doctor replied. The door closed for a second as the nurse presumably talked to Ronnie. And then the door reopened and Ronnie slid through the door and into the room.

"Ronnie!" I cried. I don't think I had ever felt so much relief in my life. But what was Ronnie doing here? Was she ok? And if she helped me could I help her? That was _if_ she was willing to help me this...

**Ronnie's back! But why is Ronnie back? How did she know about Danielle being at the hospital? Find out in Chapter 12 of 'The Square 2'! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to Review please!!**

**Georgina =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the 12****th**** Chapter of 'The Square 2'. Hope you like it! Read and Review!**

**Danielle POV**

Chapter 12

The mix of emotions continued to fly uncontrollably through my head as I watched Ronnie enter the room. She stood looking at me and gave a little smile. Rudely, I never smiled back. I wanted to but I couldn't. I was in far too much shock. The doctor behind the desk suddenly chirped in. "I understand you're her mother..." He glanced at his sheet of paper, "Um...Veronica?"

"It's Ronnie!" She snapped back. I chuckled silently. For some reason Ronnie took the matter of being called 'Veronica' very seriously.

"Uh...yes! Right! Ronnie, take a seat beside Danielle", the doctor said seemingly being slightly jumpy around Ronnie. I could see why though. If you hadn't properly met Ronnie, you could easily feel intimidated by her.

The doctor fiddled with his papers on his desk a bit more and then turned back to us, looking somewhat more professional than he had before. He adjusted the position of his glasses and then opened his mouth as if about to talk. "Are we going to get on with this then?" Ronnie asked impatiently. The doctor glared at Ronnie.

"Miss Mitchell, I understand this is a difficult time for you and your daughter and I am aware I should not get impatient with you considering your condition but please, Miss Mitchell, if you're going to disrupt anymore of this process, please step outside!" When the doctor uttered these words, at first, I thought Ronnie would explode. I knew the slightest things could make Ronnie erupt. She was like a volcano. It was just a matter of time before she erupted. Second thing I thought of was what the doctor had actually said. I sat for a moment in the awkward silence repeating what the doctor had said over in my head a couple of times.

"What condition? You know about her schizophrenia?" I questioned. I was surprised; after all, it had taken Ronnie so long to confess to me and as for Jack, they had been together so long and Jack had absolutely no idea. I couldn't understand how she could confess everything to a bunch of doctors she didn't know but not to her family and her loved ones.

"Yes Danielle, we are aware of her current condition". I gazed up at Ronnie. I wasn't so much as angry at her but I was definitely shocked.

"So what's happening with her?" I turned to the doctor, eagerly awaiting an answer.

"I can't discuss that with you unless I get Ronnie's permission. It's confidential, Danielle", the doctor informed me. I spun my head round towards Ronnie. Ronnie bit her lip, worried. She gazed at the doctor for help and support. The doctor gave one reassuring smile in Ronnie's direction then began to file pieces of paper into his desk drawers.

"Danielle, can you step outside with me for a minute?" Ronnie asked. I seemingly didn't get a choice as before I knew it, I was getting dragged out of the door by Ronnie.

Ronnie slammed the door shut and turned to me. She was silent for a minute. I presumed she was trying to find the right words to say. I decided I would help her out by starting off. "Ronnie! What the hell were you thinking? Just running off like that! You had us all so worried! Me and Jack, we were out there looking for you! We thought you would be in some terrible danger, and yet you were in the safest hands possible!" I yelled, waving my hand around the room so symbolise how safe the hospital was. I saw a tear almost trickle down Ronnie's cheek. She lifted her head up towards the ceiling, attempting to stop herself from crying.

"I thought it was the best thing to do..." She muttered while wiping a loose tear from her face. I looked into her eyes. I sighed miserably. Looking into Ronnie's eyes, it seemed she had thought it was the best thing to do. And to be honest, it probably was! Again, I sighed, this time a forgiving sigh.

"What's happening then?" My tone softened as I attempted to stop Ronnie bucketing down anymore tears.

"What do you mean?" Ronnie sniffed unpleasantly.

"Well you came here, you confessed, what's happening now? What are they going to do?" I was worried about how Ronnie would reply. I didn't know what they did for schizophrenics who don't take their medication. I hadn't read into it at all. I should have, but I didn't.

"Well they're going to help me, I guess", Ronnie sniffed, "They'll give me some counselling and in some special way they will convince me to take the medication". Ronnie seemed to shuffle uncomfortably at this point. She looked disgusted. Disgusted at the thought of taking medication. I gazed at her, unsettled. We were both going through the same thing but I didn't understand how she could hate taking her medication so much. Sometimes it didn't seem like we were in the same position at all.

A few minutes, later the doctor popped his head around the door. "Sorry ladies, but we really do need to kick on with the procedure". Ronnie and I immediately followed the doctor in. I took my usual seat as did Ronnie. Of course, the doctor took his professional seat behind the desk. I waited patiently as the doctor found his files again. How could a doctor lose one piece of paper so many times? Despite this, I continued to wait patiently.

Finally, the doctor was ready and we could begin. He asked me many questions after that. Questions which at times, unsettled me. I gazed at Ronnie a couple of times for moral support when these questions were being given but at all times, Ronnie kept her eyes completely focused on the wall in front of her. She didn't stir, she didn't move. It was as if she had been frozen. Shakily, I answered each question and when we were done Ronnie and I were asked to wait in another room.

This time, the room was more colourful. It had a better feel to it. A sense of hope, I felt. Whatever the doctor was doing, evaluating my answers, I presumed, it didn't take him long. He was unusually quick and before long the doctor walked in to the room I was currently in and set a small box in front of me.

"What is it?" I asked, peering at the medium-sized white box. The doctor opened it, revealing one average sized tub of pills.

"You'll need to take a pill daily, Danielle", the doctor informed me.

"Does that mean I'm...schizophrenic?" I was shocked. Not that I hadn't been expecting it, I just...never wanted to be admitting it.

"Yes, that's right", the doctor smiled at me reassuringly. I gazed down at the pills, uncertainly. I don't know what came over me. Maybe it was the look of them, maybe the thought of them, I don't know. Whatever it was it scared me. I knew right then, at that moment, how Ronnie felt. I didn't want to take this medication. It seemed so wrong to have to take it in so many ways. I didn't want to take it, I wasn't going to...

**So what will happen next? What's going to happen to Danielle? And what about Ronnie? Find out in Chapter 13 of 'The Square 2'. Hope you liked it! Please don't forget to Review!!**

**Georgina =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the 13****th**** Chapter of 'The Square 2'. Hope you like it! Read and Review Please!**

**Danielle POV**

Chapter 13

Was it that I didn't believe it? I didn't believe that I was schizophrenic? I knew all this time that there was a strong possibility that I was schizophrenic but that was all I thought of it as. A possibility. I guess it had just been easier seeing it as a possibility. It had been easier to handle. It was as if somewhere in my mind there was a part of me thinking it wasn't true. A part of me thinking that everything I had read, all the evidence I had found involving Ronnie's schizophrenia, had all been a theory. It was harder coming to terms with the theory becoming reality. Somehow I could see it from Ronnie's point of view now. I could see how hard it was for her. Admitting it, I mean. It feels unbelievably odd to realize that you are in the position where you have a mental illness. You feel like no one can understand what you're going through. You feel like you just need to be shut away in a room somewhere, isolated from the world. You feel pressure. You feel unwanted. You feel distraught.

When I was a little girl there had been numerous times when my adoptive dad had joked I was crazy. Take the time when I was five years old and my dad and I were off camping. I remember it well, almost as if it had just happened. I remember we left in the early afternoon so we had time to set up our camping spot and also explore the woods in which we were staying. We had arrived near the woods about two hours later. I remember having to experience a long muddy trudge towards the camping spot, at the same time I had a terribly heavy backpack swung over my shoulders. The place was unusual to me. Although I had trudged through many woods before, these woods seemed to have an exciting, thrilling feel. It didn't seem like the other woods I had visited, boring and mucky. These ones made me want to explore. It felt like there was some kind of a Narnia-like world lurking somewhere in this woodland.

I recall us arriving at the camping spot about a half hour later. I had scrambled through the bushes; rain off the trees dripping on my head as a result from the downpour of rain the night before, desperately trying to locate our chosen camping spot. My dad had the map positioned every possible way before realizing we were well and truly lost. When I had asked, "Dad, what does it look like?" I had got a deep and meaningful reply from my dad.

"Like all this, Danielle!" Of course, I had been looking for a more specific reply. A couple sitting logs in the camping area, maybe burnt ground due to a camping fire the previous night?

And that's exactly what I had found! We had entered a clearing eventually, after hours of trying to find a specific area which, in my dad's words, 'Looked exactly like the rest of the woodland!' Inside the clearing I remember quickly noticing the burnt ground and a few logs dotted around it. As if we hadn't already noticed, my dad had called out, "Here it is!" I had given a small chuckle at that, I must admit.

Later that day I had found a tree. An average climbing tree. I was only small at the time, so I had to use a nearby rock to boost me up onto the first branch of the tree. Once I was up on one of the branches I had sat happily on the branch as if risk free, taking in my surroundings. Still to this day, I can remember the sweet smell of pine off the trees and hear the happy chirping of the birds above me. All of it had made me feel relaxed.

It was then that I found out I could swing from trees. I had gotten bored just sitting there so I decided to see if I could do some gymnastics. I had hung from the tree holding on tight with my hands then I had kicked my legs up with force and resulted to swinging off the tree like a monkey. I had laughed happily as I discovered I could do this. Afterwards I bounced down from the tree and called my dad over. "Dad, look at what I can do!" I giggled happily. I had then showed my dad and he had laughed, pleased that I was so happy. And that's when he had said it.

"You're crazy, Danielle!" He had said it as a joke, of course. But looking back on it, who would have thought that one simple joke, would later become a fact of my life.

It was this, this memory that, for some reason, continued to bounce back into my mind. It understandably made me feel sick. The thought of being crazy made me feel sick. However, I knew I had to keep in mind that it wasn't the end of the world. Although... to be honest, it felt like it. I knew I needed help. I knew that demanding to go home immediately once I found out I would have to take the medication was somewhat inappropriate but it was better that way. Being here in my room, isolated from the world, was better. Safer.

It was then that Ronnie knocked on my door. "Danielle, can I come in?"

"No!" I cried. Ignoring my reply, Ronnie pushed the door open and continued to make her way inside my room. I sighed in disgust as I glanced at what she was holding. It was the medication. Ronnie sensed my disgust and immediately attempted to change my views on the matter.

"I understand Danielle, I really do", She sat down on my bed beside me, "But trust me, you really need to take them. If you don't take them Danielle, you're going to turn out just like me".

"You seem alright!"

"Not me, just now! Me when I hadn't had my medication!" Ronnie was trying so hard to convince me it was the right thing to do.

"Alright", I sighed. Ronnie smiled and handed me the medication. To my surprise, she didn't exit the room right after. "What?" I asked.

"I'm not an idiot, Danielle. I'll be here to see you take it, to make sure you take it!" Ronnie seemed determined. I took one pill from the tub and slipped it into my mouth. Ronnie handed me the glass of water. I couldn't swallow it. Well, of course I could, but there was something stopping me. Something was telling me 'no'. I pushed the pill beneath my tongue and swallowed the water.

"Gone!" I opened my mouth wide.

"Well done. I'm proud of you!" Ronnie exited my room, pleased with what she thought was her success.

Once she left I quickly spat out the pill and threw it into the bin. I sighed and a tear trickled down my face. I didn't want to lie to Ronnie, I really didn't, but I couldn't take them. I just couldn't...

**Well that was the 13****th**** Chapter of 'The Square 2'. Hope you liked it and remember to check out Chapter 14! Thanks for reading! Also Review Please!!**

**Georgina =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the 14****th**** Chapter of 'The Square 2'. Hope you like it. Read and Review Please!!**

**Danielle POV**

Chapter 14

I wish I had been able to take that pill, I really do. Maybe if I had taken the pill I wouldn't be here right now. Here in this mess. Maybe I wouldn't be feeling so empty...so confused...so lifeless. Maybe it was because of that pill that I had gone out of control. What I did was wrong, very wrong. It was a special occasion and I wrecked everything! Let me explain;

Two hours after I refused to take the medication, Stacey called me. I was still sitting there in my room with my eyes closed, going over the situation. The same question was buzzing round my mind, 'what have you done?!' It was then I heard the familiar buzz of my ringtone. I quickly prized open my eyes and pounced towards the phone. "Hello?" I said. Somehow despite caller ID I always acted like I didn't know who it was.

"Danielle!" Stacey attempted to raise her voice above the noise of, what I presumed to be, Mo and Charlie having an argument. "We're having a party at The Vic this afternoon. 1:30pm. Can you make it? Sorry it's last minute!" I was surprised at the excitement of Stacey's voice.

"Uh..."

"Please Danielle!" Stacey shrieked. I had to lift the phone away from my ear as the pitch in Stacey's voice increased.

"Alright!" I replied feeling slightly pressured. At that moment Stacey hung up. 'That was weird!' I thought to myself. I set the phone down and sighed. A party? Now? Was this the best thing for me to do in this situation?

However, I had made a promise to Stacey and I was going to keep it despite the situation. I put on my best clothes, a nice party dress which showed class yet sexiness at the same time. I layered on my mascara and dusted blusher over my cheeks lightly. I quickly added a dab of lip shine and before long I was ready to go.

I arrived at The Vic at 1:30pm on the dot. It was already packed full when I arrived and I wondered what was going on. And more importantly how had all these people arrived at such short notice? Maybe they were the same as me, curious. I gazed across The Vic and noticed Stacey next to the bar, hand in hand with her boyfriend, Bradley. She wore a beaming smile on her face and looked the happiest I had ever seen her. I strolled across to the bar to speak to her.

"Stace!" I called out, shouting loudly to overpower the music. Stacey noticed me and hurried over.

"Danielle!" She hugged me happily. "So glad you could make it!" Her smile was bigger than ever. Don't get me wrong, I loved that Stacey was so happy but at the same time, it wasn't normal. It was making me slightly worried.

"So...what's this all about?"

"Don't be too nosey, Danielle!"

"I prefer curious!" I chirped in. Stacey giggled.

"You're going to find out in a minute!" Stacey grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the small temporary stage. I figured it had been built especially for today. Yes, I was sure there was something different going on.

I was right at the front so I got a good view of what was going on. Stacey and Bradley strolled onto the stage. Stacey took to the microphone first. "Ok I guess you're all wondering why you're here!" Stacey laughed cheerfully as she said this.

"Come on! What's happening?"Someone from the back of the room called out.

"Well...Bradley and I...we're getting married!" There was a huge gasp from the crowd as Stacey announced the news. I will admit it; I was one of the people who gasped. There was a huge cheer as Bradley took a gorgeous ring from his pocket and placed it gently on Stacey's finger. I put my hand to my mouth in total shock. I have to be honest; I did NOT expect that! It was so out of the blue!

I finally got to talk to Stacey later on. She was definitely making the most of being a bride-to-be. She gracefully flashed the ring about. She knew she was the centre of attention, and she loved it!

"Congratulations Stace!" I hugged her once I finally got a moment to congratulate her.

"Thank you! Isn't it gorgeous?!" Stacey flashed the ring in front of my eyes. It certainly _was_ gorgeous! I couldn't help feeling jealous but I didn't mind. The same thought was buzzing through every single female's mind in the room, 'I wish that was me!' I wasn't particularly concerned about my jealousness because after all, Stacey was my best friend and I was extremely happy for her!

"It's amazing! You're so lucky!" I smiled. I hugged her once more before Stacey went off to flash her ring to everyone else. It was then that my world seemed to crumble around me. They were back. They were back and worse than ever.

I stopped hugging Stacey immediately. The usual unpleasant voices shattered my eardrums and banged miserably on the insides of my head.

"Danielle, are you alright?" Stacey looked worried. I didn't blame her. I was practically collapsing on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine!" I lied. A continuous ringing suddenly sent me shrinking down to the ground in mental pain. I looked up nervously and suddenly I saw something. Something new. A huge black figure clouded over the bar. It floated, unnaturally. Out of nowhere it pulled out Ronnie. It wasn't the real Ronnie, of course. It was almost like a hologram. I watched as it raised the hologram of Ronnie in its hands so I had perfect view. I watched as the Ronnie hologram stood there smiling. I smiled back sensing her happiness.

Suddenly, without warning, something else came into the hologram. It was a masked figure. It pulled out a large knife and held it to Ronnie's throat. "NO!" I cried. "DON'T HURT HER!" The masked figure stopped and looked at me.

"Then you kill evil..." The voice rattled around my head uncontrollably. I did as I was told in attempt to save Ronnie. I threw glasses and cutlery from the bar and aimed them at the dark figure. I heard shrieks as this happened. I threw anything that could harm the figure.

"DANIELLE!" Stacey's voice echoed around my head and slowly the dark figure faded away, slowly, slowly. It took the hologram with it. I watched in shock as it did so.

And that's why I'm here. You can just imagine the horror on Stacey's face. The tears, the sorrow, the shock. Phil chucked me out before I could say another word. I wasn't sure if anyone was hurt. I wasn't sure what had really happened, to be honest. But that is why I'm in this mess. That's why I'm here in the train station. Watching the trains go by one by one. Wondering if this is worth it? Wondering if this is worth destroying people's happiness for? What am I supposed to do now? I'm in my own personal hell...

**Well that was the 14****th**** Chapter of 'The Square 2'. Will Danielle ever find happiness again? What will she turn to now? Expect more drama! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! Was this worth a review? If you think so, give me a review!**

**Georgina =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the 15****th**** Chapter of 'The Square 2'. Hope you like it! Read and Review!**

**Danielle POV**

Chapter 15

News got around fast, very fast. To be honest, I wasn't surprised. This is Albert Square after all! The news of the engagement party catastrophe spread like a virus. Within one hour it was half way around The Square and within another half hour, the whole square knew exactly what had happened. It wasn't that I was embarrassed, well I was, but it wasn't the main reason I was so extremely disappointed with myself. It was the fact that today had been about Stacey and Bradley. The smile on Stacey's face at the beginning of the party had said it all. It was their night, their special night, and I ruined it completely.

I couldn't help feeling so bad for them, Stacey and Bradley. Stacey was my best friend and I would never want to wreck her engagement party like that. Bradley was a good guy as well. Bradley and I had become friends as Stacey and I had, although we weren't as close. Both of them just didn't deserve this. After all the hell Bradley and Stacey had been to, why did I have to send them through anymore? It affected me deeply, schizophrenia did. Of course, I wasn't an idiot. I knew that I could stop these odd spells of disaster but I just couldn't do it. Believe me, I tried...

It's what I did as soon as I got home. I had been to the train station before that, of course. I had just sat there wondering what to do, who to talk to, who to turn to. I don't know how it works, to be honest. The train station, I mean. And no, I don't mean the way the train station _actually_ works. I mean the way it calms me down. I just sit there watching the trains go by and somehow I find it peaceful. It gives me time to get my head around everything and even when it's noisy and practically packed full with people, it seems silent. Again, I don't know how that works but somehow, in some way, it does.

So after my visit to the train station, like I said, I went home. Ronnie was clearly out as the house was incredibly quiet. I tiptoed through to the house just in case someone was actually there. I peered into the rooms to check if Ronnie was there but just being extremely quiet. She wasn't there. Noticing this, I swapped my tiptoeing for running and ran into the kitchen. I reached up to the top cupboard and took my medication from the top shelf. I was honestly going to take them, I was, but the thing was I just couldn't. I took a pill from the tub of medication and held it to my mouth. It was as if my hand was getting somehow tugged away from my mouth. My mind was in confusion at the same time. A small, sensible part of my mind was attempting to convince me to take the medication. "It's the right thing to do! You know it is!" It chirped. However, majority of my mind was convincing me I didn't need it.

"There's no point, Danielle! You're strong! You can handle this on your own! There's no need to stuff this in your mouth! It's disgusting!" It argued. I felt like the two parts of mind were fighting against each other. Too much confusion, too much pressure. That's why I aborted my plan.

I stuffed the pill frantically back into the tub of medication and stuffed them into the cupboard. I sighed as I realized what I had just done. Just as I was thinking over my decision I heard the front door be forced open. Ronnie was home. I looked at myself in the mirror quickly. Luckily there was no obvious signs that I had been crying my eyes out. I threw on a tracksuit top to cover up the slight cut on my arm from where a piece of glass had struck me violently. I breathed deeply, awaiting Ronnie's arrival.

Ronnie burst through the kitchen door carrying mountains of shopping bags with her. She looked like she had been rushing all the way home. "What happened at Stacey's party?" Ronnie was out of breath. She had obviously sprinted home just to hear about the latest local gossip.

"It was Stacey and Bradley's engagement party". I was worried about just how much Ronnie had actually found out.

"Yes I heard that!" Ronnie seemed frustrated.

"Aren't you happy for them?"

"I'm ecstatic!" A hint of sarcasm seemed to enter Ronnie's words and it seemed like she honestly didn't care. "But what happened with that person?"

"What person?" I was playing the idiot now, I knew that, but I didn't want to tell her too much, especially the fact that I ruined the engagement party.

"The person!" Ronnie was getting extremely frustrated now, "The person who ruined the party! They threw all the glasses at random people! They injured a poor girl! Who was it?" I stood for a second unsure of what to say. Should I tell her it was me? And then I realized what Ronnie had just said.

"Someone was injured?! Who?" I was shocked. I had actually hurt someone? Ronnie looked at me in confusion.

"Danielle, you were the one that was there, not me! Shouldn't you know what happened?" I couldn't move my mouth at that point. I couldn't think of an excuse.

"Eh...well, yeah but I just didn't see the injured person. Was it bad?"  
"I don't know. All I know is that some crazy idiot crashed Stacey and Bradley's engagement party and they hit some unfortunate person with a glass and they have been transferred to hospital. That's all I know, Danielle". Ronnie unpacked one of her shopping bags as she realized she wasn't going to get anymore answers from me.

But was it true? Could I really have injured someone? Things definitely weren't going well and they didn't seem to be getting any better. I had to fix this. Somehow this situation has to be fixed!

**What will Danielle do? Is the injured person ok? That is, if there actually **_**is**_** an injured person. Find out what happens in Chapter 16 which will be updated very soon! Was this worth a review? If you think so, give me a review! Thanks for reading!**

**Georgina =)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the 16****th**** Chapter of 'The Square 2'. Hope you like it. Read and Review!**

**Danielle POV**

Chapter 16

I didn't dare go near anyone or any place afterwards. I just wasn't prepared for it. I wasn't prepared for any of this really. I just stayed in my room, crying and worrying. I wasn't prepared to face the word. Face the people. Face the Square.

I did finally get up the courage to go downstairs. It took me a while to prepare myself. I didn't know what to say to Ronnie. After all, I had spent the morning ignoring her. Yes, Ronnie had found out about me being the one who wrecked Stacey and Bradley's party. To my surprise, Ronnie had been very calm about the whole situation. I had of course been in my room at the time, but in complete silence. There was no TV on, no other sounds, silence. This all meant that I could hear anything that went on both upstairs and downstairs.

It was nearing lunch time and as I sat in my room, dabbing at my teary eyes with a spare tissue, I suddenly heard the phone ring. It was no big deal. We got phone calls all the time. It was usually Roxy or Jack, or sometimes it was companies trying to sell us worthless objects or occasionally we got the odd call with a pre-recorded voice saying, "Congratulations! You've won an all paid for cruise!" But Ronnie and I weren't stupid. We knew they were cons. We knew to just hang up at the very sound of that pre-recorded voice. Anyway, the phone rang and I heard Ronnie shuffle across the room to retrieve the phone. I gave my first smile of the day as I heard Ronnie shuffle across that room. Ronnie had bought new boots as a result of the shopping trip yesterday and had fell in love with them at first sight. Ronnie had explained that they didn't have her size so she bought the next size up. Pointless, I know. But somehow Ronnie reckoned she would magically grow into them, or something of the sort. So she bought them anyway. I had said to her, "Ronnie you'll never wear them! You won't grow into them and you'll have to chuck them out! Waste of money!" Of course now Ronnie was trying to prove me wrong. It wasn't working though. Ronnie cursed every time she accidentally tripped over due to the size of the boots and every time I laughed.

I listened intently as Ronnie picked up the phone. I thought maybe it was Stacey calling to have a go at me. Or maybe, if a miracle happened, she was calling to say everything was ok and it didn't matter that I completely ruined her engagement party. Whoever it was, Ronnie seemed happy to hear from them.

"Hi!" Ronnie seemed chirpy. "What?" The pitch in Ronnie's voice rose dramatically at this point. "SHE WHAT?" That's when I thought, 'Oh god! I'm dead!' "I see...alright...yeah I understand...bye", and that's when Ronnie hung up. I slumped down on my bed and put my head in my hands. I could just imagine what was going to happen next. Ronnie would come storming up the stairs and yell at me. She wouldn't care that it was a result of my schizophrenia, she would yell anyway. I could just imagine the pain and hurt it would cause me to hear her words as she yelled fiercely at me. It angered and saddened me at the thought of what could be the next few minutes of my life.

And somehow it didn't happen. To my disbelief, none of my fears happened. There was a few minutes of pure silence and then I heard Ronnie make her way up the stairs, not stomping furiously, but instead, casually trudging up. I rose my head slightly in confusion. Maybe it was only a coincidence. Thinking this, I waited nervously for the uproar that was about to develop as Ronnie approached my bedroom door. I closed my eyes in worry. Ronnie opened the door slowly. I opened one eye nervously.

"You ok, Danielle?" I gazed at her wide-eyed. I couldn't understand how she seemed so calm. Confused, I replied.

"I'm...alright". I gazed at Ronnie, still trying to figure out why she was being so...normal. Maybe she hadn't found out about my breakdown after all? The odds on that were unfortunately quite low.

"Are you sure, Danielle?" Ronnie looked me up and down, presumably trying to discover why I wasn't being truthful, "Because if the medication isn't working we can phone the doctor and explain to him that-" I cut her off rather rudely.

"You know it was me who wrecked the place at Stacey and Bradley's engagement party", I stated it rather than asked it. Ronnie peered into my face, her eyes looking as if they were sad or disappointed and her forced smile fading to a worried frown.

"That's right", Ronnie sighed, "I know".

"Then why are you being so calm? You should be yelling at me! I trashed The Vic!" Maybe I hadn't thought this through clearly. After all, saying all this was probably going to make matters worse, rather than better.

"Danielle..." Ronnie sighed then took a deep breath. She glanced unhappily towards the ground as if she was reliving a part of her past she really didn't want to relive. "Schizophrenia is an unfortunate condition. If you get it... well, it's just bad luck. You can't tell when the symptoms are going to react, that's why you _must_ take your medication".

"I am!" my voice croaked as I lied to my mother. I guess Ronnie just accepted it. She nodded calmly then proceeded out of my bedroom, closing the door behind her. I snuggled into my pillow and closed my eyes. Maybe I could somehow make it all disappear. Become just one bad dream.

Like I said, news spreads fast around here. If I remember correctly I can quote myself. "It spreads like a virus". Maybe that's not word perfect but it is close enough. Like the engagement party catastrophe, everyone was soon to be told who the crazed maniac who trashed The Vic was, and who was the poor soul who got injured. Apparently according to Albert Square, the injury had been quite severe. Although, I had heard many stories involving the injured person. One was: a severe injury to the scull and possible brain damage, of which I thought was far too drastic for this situation, and another had included: glass smashing into the face resulting in blindness in one eye and permanent scars forming on their cheek and forehead. Whether it was true or not, I didn't know.

The one and only piece of gossip that had not managed to be spread around the Square was the answer to the question, 'Who did they injure?' No one knew! It was unbelievable that the answer to, 'Who murdered him?' could be spread around so easily but a much more simpler question of, 'Who did they injure?' was unable to venture beyond the hospital doors.

I did feel bad. I felt very bad. That's why I decided to go down to the hospital and find out myself who I had injured.

It took me a long time to fully explain to the doctors the extent of the problem and it took them a long time to match my explanation to the person who had been injured. Eventually they managed to find the right person. I presumed that they had asked the person genuine questions about me to determine if I was truly searching for that person.

I walked through the door, following the nurse. We passed a lot of rooms with a lot of injured people in them. I kept my eyes peeled open in case I saw anyone I knew. I didn't. Eventually the nurse stopped and I was guided into a room.

"Just in there". I smiled, a lump forming in my throat as the feeling of worry intensified. I walked in slowly, fearing who I would see. And then I saw them. I gasped suddenly and felt myself almost crying already. All I could do at the moment was stand there and stare at the person in horror...

**Who is it? Who did Danielle injure and how bad is the injury? Well I hope you liked this chapter and be sure to check out Chapter 17 of 'The Square 2'. Also please don't forget to Review! **

**Georgina =)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the 17th Chapter of 'The Square 2'. Hope you like it. Read and Review!**

**Danielle POV**

Chapter 17

In no fault of my own I, in my moment of terror, collapsed into floods of tears on the ground. It was the fact that I could actually do this to a person. The fact that I could create such destruction and heartache for her and her family. It tore me apart, just the thought of it. It killed me. It literally made me want to just die.

The nurses crowded round me, thinking I was fainting but I immediately insisted I was fine and hurried them out the door. I pulled myself together after that. I took three slow, deep breaths and then wiped the tears from my eyes and the loose ones from my cheeks. I pulled myself up from the floor and straightened my back, attempting to look confident. It didn't work. As soon as I saw her face again, I crumbled. The tears automatically returned and left my eyes in a cloudy blur. Again, I wiped the tears from my eyes, hoping they would disappear. It took me a while to finally speak to her. She showed no intention of communicating with me...I didn't blame her either.

I strolled across to her bedside and looked deep into her eyes, trying to show how sorry I was and how much I regretted hurting her.

"Stace", I crumbled again. I put my head in my hands and took another deep breath. I was determined to get through this.

"Stacey, I'm so sorry!" It was all I could say it. It was all I could do. There was nothing more I could say or do except say sorry which made me feel awful. Saying sorry was hardly going to fix things. I needed to do something bigger, something that would really show how sorry I was but...I couldn't. It was impossible.

"Stacey, words can't describe how sorry I am! But believe me Stacey, if I could change this I most certainly would!" I pleaded. Stacey turned away without saying a word. As she turned, she revealed the full extent of her injury. I was even more shocked than before.

Maybe the rumours had not all been that true, but one of them had been very close to accurate. I discovered as I walked in the door, the almost full extent of Stacey's injury. A scar-like cut was dashed across the left side of her face from her cheekbone to her chin. It was horrifying. Horrifying to think that I could do such a thing to my friend, my best friend. It was then, as she turned over, that I saw the rest of her injury. The side of her neck was covered with scattered cuts. Thankfully not bad ones, but it still added to the evilness and horribleness of this situation.

Stacey continued to ignore me, her eyes almost burning with fury. At least I thought It was fury, it could easily have been sorrow.

"Stacey please! At least talk to me! Say anything...please?" I couldn't help begging. I needed her to speak to me. I needed her to forgive me.

"Why did you do this?" Stacey asked, turning her head round once more.

"I.." I couldn't say it. It was too hard. I put my hand up to my face in attempt to prevent any more tears. "I...I can't say!"

"You can't say?! You ruined my engagement party, did all this to me and now you can't say?!" Stacey yelled, gesturing towards her face. The nurse, who was outside the hospital ward, suddenly came rushing in.

"Excuse me", the nurse pulled me further away from Stacey, "I'm sorry but I think it's best for Miss Slater and for the other patients, that you leave immediately, Miss Jones".

I was pulled rudely away from Stacey and from the ward. "I'm sorry!" I whispered as I was getting hauled out the door. I was in tears, of course. My eyes were terribly blurry and I couldn't see where they were guiding me at all. As I eventually got my sight back, I realised where I was. They had left me outside the hospital, near the bench. I thought that was quite inconsiderate of the hospital, being a hospital and all. But still, I ignored their negative attitude. I sat down on the bench and sighed. I was gutted, obviously. The universe had somehow, almost fully, turned against me. There was only one place I would rather be just now, at the train station. And that's where I went.

I sat at the train station gathering my thoughts. I really liked it here. It was the only place where I could think clearly. As I sat there thinking, I went over all the situations I had somehow gotten myself into. There was only two serious situations that stuck in my head, torturing me. There was all the little things, the little worries, that I still had to sort out. For one, I had the business. The business which was to become my future, or so I had wished back then. Yes, little situations like that bothered me but the big situations were really these two: the situation with Stacey and the situation with schizophrenia. They both linked together in a way I wish they hadn't. Nothing should be linked with schizophrenia, especially my best friend. But they were. Schizophrenia had drove me to hurt Stacey and that thought destroyed me. The thought of schizophrenia itself, destroyed me. It felt like there was nothing left to live for. Schizophrenia had ruined my life. There was no going back now. But how could I get out of this? How could I release myself from the misery? Was it even possible?

**What will Danielle do? How will she get out of it? That is, if she _can_ get out of it. I hope you liked this chapter and be sure to check out Chapter 18 of 'The Square 2'. Also please don't forget to review!!**

**Georgina =) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the 18th Chapter of 'The Square 2'. Really hope you like it. Read and Review Please!**

**Danielle POV**

Chapter 18

I continued to sit there at the train station, gathering my thoughts. I was just trying to get my head around, that's all, not something tragic, for example; considering killing myself. I would only ever do that in desperate measures or, in fact, never at all. It wasn't in my beliefs. I believed you were put on earth for a reason...you had an opportunity. An opportunity which could only ever occur once in your lifetime as it was, in fact, your life that was the opportunity. I wasn't just going to waste my opportunity. I have my whole life ahead of me. I'd never do that...would I?

That was the thing, I was completely confused with my current thoughts, my current state of mind. It was all one big, emotional mess. It was only today, sitting right here on this train station bench, that I realised the extent of my emotional mess. To be honest, I had never really considered myself and my feelings in this situation, not properly anyway. I had been focusing mainly on other people, what they would think of me and how this would affect them. I had to put more consideration into myself. I had to make my own choices, preferably the right ones. The question was; what was the right choice?

It was true; my life so far had been one big roller-coaster ride. It had started off so simple, a normal family, and it escalated into something much more. Sometimes I wished things had stayed the same, with me, my adoptive dad and my adoptive mother, but on the other hand, I'm glad they didn't. If everything had stayed the same I wouldn't have met Ronnie, my real mother. I can't explain the emotion and the happiness It caused me when I met Ronnie and was reunited with her. It was just so incredible to think you actually had a proper mother now. It was extraordinary.

When Ronnie and I had reunited, the first few days were great. I was very happy and I thought things couldn't get any better. I was right, instead they got worse. As Ronnie and I began to argue with one another it seemed like all the time and effort I had spent on reuniting with my birth mother was all one big waste of time. I now realise, sitting here, it wasn't. All these fights, these arguments, made us stronger. They made our relationship stronger, as mother and daughter. It was nice to think that -

Suddenly I was knocked suddenly out of my flashback of feelings. There was a sudden flash that seemed to zoom across my face, unstoppable, sending a flash of bright, clear light into my eyes. In horror, I jumped back in my seat and hid my head in my hands, scrunching my knees up to my chest as I did so.

"Make it stop...make it stop!" I chanted in a whisper, hoping, praying that maybe it _would_ stop. It didn't. It kept going, it kept hurting. It felt like I was being stabbed repeatedly with a block of something...wooden, maybe. It continued to bang, bang in my head uncontrollably. The noise continued to thump through my head, sending ripples of imaginary pain through my skull while the flashes somehow shot into my eyes, once of twice a minute, even though my eyes were shut tight. I heard the voices, the shrieks, the ones that send shivers down my spine. They cursed, they yelled, they fought against each other, attempting to beat each other at 'who can be loudest'. I rocked backwards and forwards on the bench, as if that would make the pain stop. It was scary, in fact terrifying, that all the voices, all the visions and all the feelings that I had experienced one by one in the past, could suddenly reappear all at the same time.

I could sense the crowds forming around me. I could see the panic and confusion in their faces as they surrounded me.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Should we help her?"

"We need a doctor!"

"Should I call an ambulance?"

Their voices echoed through my ears, adding to the noises already shattering powerfully through my brain. The noises became so intense, so frightening that I screamed out in terror. "Ahhhh! Make it stop! Make it stop!" However, I only added to my pain as the crowd began to get more restless and more panicked. The pitch of their voices rose drastically in their panic.

"WHERE IS THE DOCTOR?"

"WE NEED HER FAMILY!"

"Does she have a family?"

"We should ask her!"

"Sweetie do you have a parent or guardian you can call?" This last question was directed at me. I could sense the frustration in the woman who had asked me when I didn't answer.

As I rocked backwards and forwards again, somehow my purse flew out of my coat pocket. Before I could even move, not that I was in any position to, one of the women, presumably the one who had talked to me, picked up my purse. I opened my eyes, the sharp bright bolts of light still flashing wildly in my eyes. Beneath the flashes, I saw the woman, who was blonde and had the brightest pink nails you had ever seen, fiddle frantically with my purse. I saw her swipe out my tiny address book located in the front of my purse before I closed my eyes again, in pain.

"Her name is Danielle Jones!" The woman called out.

"Is there any information of a parent or guardian?"

"Um..."there was a pause as the blonde woman presumably flicked through my address book, "Ronnie Mitchell!"

"Is that you mother, sweetie?" The blonde woman attempted to make contact with me again. This time I nodded briefly, fighting through the pain and frustration.

I presume Ronnie was contacted after that. To be honest; I wasn't sure. I just sat there hoping that the pain would go away. It had gone fifteen minutes since I had first experienced my terrible feelings. In that time, I had thought to myself. Is this worth it? Is this really worth it? I'm schizophrenic...that fact is never going to go away. Do I really want to live my life like this? And it had took me fifteen minutes to come up with the answer; no. No, it was not worth it. I didn't want to be 'Danielle Jones; the psycho'. And in the split second I decided this, I made a choice. A big choice. A choice that would determine the rest of my life. At the time I wasn't sure if I was making a good choice or not. But I made the choice anyway.

I got up and fought past the crowd. I heard the exasperated crowd behind me, worried at what I was going to do.

"Where are you going?"

"Are you better?"

"The ambulance will be here soon! If you just hold on!"

As I approached my destination, the voices began to get even more panicked and soon enough, their worried voices transformed into frantic, terrified voices.

"What are you doing?!"

"Don't do it!"

"Someone's got to stop her!"

And then I heard the voice I had been hoping for.

"Danielle! What are you doing?!" It was Ronnie. I spun round quickly to see her face. She looked distraught. Distraught at what I was going to do. At that moment I was unsure what to do. I hovered my foot above the railway tracks. Should I do it? Should I really end my life here? And then I gazed at Ronnie. Could I do it to her? Could I really leave her with all this heartache?

And then the question I began with floated back into my mind...what is the right choice?

**What _is_ the right choice? What will Danielle do? I hope you enjoyed this chapter of 'The Square 2' and be sure to check out chapter 19 of 'The Square 2'. Thanks for reading! Please Review!**

**Georgina =)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the 19th Chapter of 'The Square 2'. Hope you like it. Read and Review Please!**

**Danielle POV**

Chapter 19

I just stood there, unaware of the panic surrounding me. Right now, this was all about me. It seems selfish, I know, but it was. This was the moment where I made my choice, my final choice. As I kept my foot hovering above the the railway tracks, a quick memory flashed into thought. An article I had read a long time ago. It was when I was so worried about schizophrenia, I looked it up on the internet, all my symptoms, what was wrong and how I could be helped. I had transferred a lot of that information into my mind as I read it, eager to take in all the information so I could get immediate help. One of the articles had said;

'_There will come a time when the going gets tough for one schizophrenic. Depending on the person, at some point they will become increasingly stressed and unhappy. These two key feelings will then lead to thoughts, thoughts which may temporarily confuse the schizophrenic. They may begin to question their life, question their place on this planet, this is the moment where a schizophrenic truly needs help. If they begin to think there is nothing left for them in this world, they may attempt to end their life.' _

I don't know how I memorised it all, to be honest. I guess I just read it so many times, It somehow got lodged into my mind. Thinking of this article, it made me wonder. 'This is the moment where a schizophrenic truly needs help'. I need help? I mean, I understood I needed help. I've understood that right from the beginning. The thing is, I don't _feel_ like I need help. Underneath the visions, the noises and the occasional voices I still feel like I can control this, like I can battle through. And here I was, with one foot hovering above the railway tracks, ready to end my life...this wasn't battling through. I was giving up. This was like my war, my World War. I was my country, all sweet an innocent, minding my own business, and schizophrenia was the invader, evil and angry, unexpectedly jumping out of nowhere in a bid to fight me. My point is, if I was really in a World War and someone was invading me, I wouldn't just give up. I'd battle on, I would win the battle. And that's why I couldn't give up on myself.

I shook my head, almost chuckling at my stupidity. I shouldn't though because this 'stupidity' was an illness, a terrifying, dreadful, life changing illness. I turned around to face the crowd who were all silent, anxiously awaiting my decision. I shook my head again.

"I'm sorry!" I apologised, sudden sparks of tears flowing uncontrollably down my cheeks, "I'm sorry for putting you all through this," I turned to Ronnie, "I am truly sorry. Ronnie ran up to me, presumably forgetting she was wearing her very expensive high heels. She stumbled at bit before she reached me due to the high heels. When she finally reached me she flung her arms around me and wrapped them around my body tightly. Tears were trickling down her cheeks and unlike the normal, strong Ronnie, she was letting her tears out rather than fighting them back. I closed my eyes and hugged her back.

We stood there for a little while, just hugging each other. I looked around at the scenery, trying to avoid eye contact with the panicked crowd. I had never noticed it before but the train station was actually quite small. It was just your average gloomy train station dotted with people and blue coloured benches located in each corner. There wasn't a very friendly feel to it but somehow it provided me with a sense of happiness. The thought of this was quite odd.

It took a while for Ronnie to finally come to her senses again and return to her normal self. "Danielle," she sniffed, now trying to fight back the tears, "are you ready to leave?" I smiled at her, trying to ward off the fear in her eyes.

"Yes", I smiled. We were just about to move away from the edge of the railway track when Ronnie turned to me again.

"Why would you do this to yourself?" A loose tear appeared at the corner of her eye.

"You know what it's like", I bowed my head, "Schizophrenia". Ronnie just nodded. I don't think she wanted to face it herself...it tore both of us apart.

Ronnie turned and began to walk towards the car. I stood for a second, keeping a watchful eye on the crowds as I did so. I judged their facial expressions. The fear, the worry, the panic. It was unfair that I had caused all this. Unfair that-

Again, my thoughts were interrupted by a sudden outburst of noise. A shriek filled my head, frightening me. Before I knew what was happening, I had jumped back in shock. My foot caught suddenly and I toppled back onto the railway tracks. I heard a scream from behind me which was Ronnie and then the gasps from the crowd followed.

"DANIELLE!" I couldn't move, I literally couldn't. I had twisted my leg as I went down and I couldn't move it. I could hear the train clattering down the tracks at full speed. My mind was in panic. I tried frantically to scramble up towards Ronnie who was holding out her hand to help me.

"DANIELLE TAKE MY HAND!" she yelled above the noise of the oncoming train. I tried to grab her hand but failed. My heart beat raced faster and faster as the noise of the train began to get louder and louder. Was this it? Was this the end of me?

**Is this the end of Danielle? Can she be saved? Find out in Chapter 20 of 'The Square 2'. I really hope you enjoyed it and if you think this was worth a review, be sure to leave me a Review please! Thanks for reading! **

**Georgina =)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's the 20th and last Chapter of 'The Square 2'. I hope you like it. Read and Review!**

**Danielle POV**

Chapter 20

There was always a time when I thought I'd never die. There was always a time where I used to read the stories which clearly stated you would live forever. That's why up until my adoptive mother's death I never believed in dying. I never believed that anyone could die tragically, let alone myself. That's why when I was lying on that train track, I realised everything I had believed in was utter crap. I realised there was no way I was going to live forever. I realised that that moment could be the moment where my life is taken from me. I realised I could die right then and there. My only thought was 'It's over'.

As I lay there, thinking that this was all over, I continued to try and grab hold of Ronnie's outstretched arm. Her face was like a ghost, pale and frightened. If hers was like that, I can't bare to imagine what mine looked like. I could hear the train clattering fiercely down the train tracks and I could feel the tracks moving due to the force of the train. Ronnie was half crying and half screaming at me from the side. The crowd was purely in shock. Some of the crowd were gathered around me trying to help Ronnie but others were in so much shock that they just stood there, frozen like ice.

By now my eyes were blurred and all I could see was faint glimpses of Ronnie and the crowd. I didn't dare to look out for the oncoming train, my main focus was to escape my death. I began to hear the sound of the train become louder. The vibrations got stronger. I closed my eyes, scared to believe that this was all over.

"Danielle!" Ronnie called, her eyes filled with tears and struggling to talk through her horror. I opened my eyes and looked up at her, my heart beat intensifying and refusing to slow down.

"Danielle, one last try", Ronnie tried to put her fear to one side then stretched out her hand one last time. I stretched my hand towards hers and finally I reached it. I gripped her hand tightly and held on for dear life.

"OK Danielle, listen to me! I'm going to pull as hard as I can so hold on tight, OK?" I nodded briefly, my mind straying to the noise of the train thundering down the train tracks. It was beginning to get closer now, any closer and this would all be over.

I held on tight to Ronnie's hand. A brave man from the crowd held onto Ronnie to attempt to help her pull me up.

"OK", Ronnie took a deep breath, "One..two...three...pull!" Ronnie and the man pulled me with such force that my arm nearly got pulled out of the socket. I almost got up. I was so close but the force of the pull sent my leg into so much pain that It was too painful for me to even try and pull myself back up. I sank back down into the train tracks, my leg throbbing with pain. I let out a cry of horrible pain, so sharp and frightening that It could have deafened everyone at the train station.

"Danielle! You have to fight through the pain!" Ronnie cried. I nodded, determined not to die this way.

"One last time, I'll really try!" I yelled. Ronnie nodded, tears still rolling quickly down her cheeks. She gave one last pull and I pulled myself up as much as I could. As I struggled to get myself on the platform I heard the train draw closer. Closer, closer, until it felt like it was almost only inches away. Closer, closer. I thought I wasn't going to make it. Closer, closer. I gave one last attempt to pull myself up. And then...I was safely on the platform.

The train whisked past me at high speed, creating a blast of wind which flew past me, shocking me. I breathed deeply, wondering what had happened. Everything was somehow silent, motionless. All I could hear was myself breathing deeply. I opened my eyes and gazed up. Ronnie was gazing down at me, her eyes filled with horror and fright.

"You're OK, Danielle", Ronnie breathed. I nodded, terrified. She bent down and hugged me. I hugged her back, now feeling safe. I was safe. I knew I was safe now.

Of course, we went to hospital afterwards. They cleaned up my leg but kept me In a ward, obviously worried I was going to do something incredibly stupid again. So I just sat there. I hung my legs out the side of the hospital bed and sat up to face the mini table, my eyes focused on the schizophrenia pills. It was this, schizophrenia, that made me realise how important my family was to me and how I could never let them go. Take Ronnie, for instance. She blamed me for all the unhappiness she went through, all the days where she wished she wasn't pregnant. I couldn't blame her, she was only fourteen at the time. However I also knew that Ronnie loved me more than anyone or anything in the whole wide world. I was her daughter. She had been through hell and back with me but no matter what, she loved me. That thought made me feel special, important and loved. It's people like Ronnie who I live for. Ronnie needs me and I need her. When I truly think about it, there's no way I could hurt her like that.

So then I took the tub of pills from the mini bedside table and opened the tub. I shook one pill out the tub and held it in my hand. "Here's to a new start", I said out loud. I popped the pill in my mouth and swallowed it. "I can get through this. Just one step at a time..."

**The End! There's still some unanswered questions in this story like: what happens afterwards? And: Will Danielle keep control of her schizophrenia? Well, I'll leave that for you to imagine yourself! I really hope you've enjoyed the story! Please Review my story for one last time!!**

**Georgina =)**


End file.
